La vida después de Glee
by jamievallin
Summary: Blaine tiene su vida planeada, ir a la universidad y pasar su vida junto al hombre que ama, pero cuando Kurt decide no compartir sus planes, Sebastian aparece y las cosas parecen funcionar. Blaine va a la universidad en San Francisco donde su roommate, una chica llamada Jarren puede cambiar sus planes por completo y dudar de su sexualidad. (Jarren fue inspirado en Emma Watson)
1. Chapter 1

Todo era perfecto, el anillo, el lugar, el día. Todo quedaba perfecto para que me diera el SI. Estoy hablando de la propuesta de matrimonio a Kurt.

Desde que terminamos hace unos meses, he tratado de buscar la manera de regresar con el. Si es verdad que fue mi error, pero tenia que ganarmelo de nuevo. De alguna forma se que el también me extraña, lo sentí en la forma en que me besa, sobre todo el día de San Valentin cuando hicimos el amor. Pero jamas espere esta respuesta, el simplemente dijo que "No" que no se casaría conmigo, no se si tenga algo que ver el tipo con el que ha estado saliendo en New York, un tal Adam, pero el me había asegurado que no era nada serio. Ahora ya no tiene importancia, su respuesta fue definitiva, sus palabras exactas fueron "No importa cuanto te ame, jamas podría regresar contigo".

Con su rechazo le siguieron días de depresión, Kurt regreso a New York y yo me quede aquí tratando determinar el ultimo ano de la escuela antes de ir a la universidad.

Una tarde, Sam, Tina y yo nos fuimos a la cafetería en Lima Ohio llamada Lima Bean, hacia tiempo que no iba por que me recordaba mucho a Kurt, pero mis amigos insistieron mucho que tenia que salir y puesto que en esta pequeña ciudad no hay muchas opciones a donde ir. Los tres nos sentamos en una mesa, ahí platicamos un rato, reímos de las imitaciones de San, siempre fue uno de sus atributos, cuando de pronto una voz familiar llama mi nombre.

-Blaine que sorpresa- Al mirar hacia la voz vi que era Sebastian, un compañero de los Warblers, el grupo de canto de mi antigua escuela en Dalton.

-Hey- Lo salude algo impresionado de verlo, desde que supimos que habían sido descalificados de los nacionales, no había vuelto a saber de el.

-Como has estado?- me pregunto, parecia sincero.

-Bien, gracias, que tal tu?- fue mi respuesta, de esas que contestas paran o entrar en detalles de tu vida. Entonces Tina interrumpe diciendo que era hora de irnos levantándose del asiento, era obvio que Sebastian no era del agrado de Tina o Sam. Yo me levante con mis amigos tomando mi vaso vacío del cafe para llevarlo a la basura, pero entonces Sebastian me detuvo tomándome del brazo.

-Te tienes que ir?- dijo Sebastian, sorprendiendo con su mirada intensa, como si me gritara sin palabras que quería platicar conmigo. Yo mire a mis amigos que se preparaban para dejar la cafetería, pero algo en mi me decía que me quedara -Quédate- me dijo después de un rato. Yo me tome unos segundos, mirando hacia mis amigos nuevamente, mientras que ellos esperaban por mi para irnos, entonces Sam dijo

-Blaine, no hay problema, te puedes quedar, Tina y yo nos vamos, te vemos mas tarde- Sam tomo del brazo a Tina jalando ligeramente hacia la salida, pero Tina me miraba algo molesta, no parecía agradarle la idea.

Después de un momento, Sebastian se sienta en la misma mesa donde estábamos y me pregunta. -Quieres otro cafe?-

-Ok- le conteste algo nervioso, algo intrigado por estar con el en este lugar. Tal vez si Kurt se enterara le daría celos o tal vez ni si quiera le importe, cualquiera de las dos opciones preferiría no pensar en ello.

Después de un momento, Sebastian regreso con mi bebida y mientras la ponía frente a mi en la mesa le pregunte

-Por que querias que me quedara?-

-Bueno, antes que nada, quería disculparme por las osas malas que les hice a ti y a todos los del grupo, en especial lo de tu ojos, en verdad lo lamento-

-Bueno, eso fue hace tiempo, ya lo había olvidado.-

-Me da gusto escucharlo, gracias Blaine.- me contesto con una sonrisa. Había algo en esa sonrisa, algo que jamas le había notado, pero no pude descifrarlo.

después de eso, hubo un momento de silencio, yo le di un trago mas a mi cafe, luego Sebastian rompe el momento diciendo -Hay un rumor que tu y Kurt terminaron, es verdad?-

Lo mire por un momento, su pregunta me fue inesperada, definitivamente era algo de lo que no quería platicar, menos con Sebastian. Las palabras de Kurt diciéndome que no quería regresar conmigo aun me hieren.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso- le conteste agachando laminada hacia mi vaso de cafe.

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento, no quise incomodarte. Mejor cambiemos de cuento que los Warbler nos vamos a presentar próximamente en un auditorio el próximo fin de semana, y nos encantaría que nos fueras a visitar, se que les dará mucho gusto a los chicos volverte a ver.-

-Si, me encantaría. Como están todos, los extraño también.-

-Muy bien, estamos preparándonos para el próximo ano.-

Me dio tanto gusto saber de todos mis amigos en Dalton, cuando me salid de la escuela, había perdido el contacto con todos ellos, entre mi nueva escuela, mis nuevos amigos y Kurt, ya me había olvidado de mis propios amigos, es por eso que decidí apoyarlos en su presentación. Cuando menos lo espera, los minutos se hicieron horas platicando con Sebastian.

Estaba muy emocionado por la presentación d ellos Warblers , cuando por fin llego el fin de semana, Sebastian me manda un mensaje a mi celular diciendo: "espero con ansias verte de nuevo esta noche" El mensaje puso una sonrisa en mi rostro, no se si era por volver a ver a mis amigos de nuevo, o tal vez por por Sebastian y la forma en que me mando el mensaje. Desde ese día en la cafetería empece a verlo de manera distinto, a notar sus ojos y su sonrisa.

Al salir de mi casa, me llego un nuevo mensaje, por un momento pensé que seria de Sebastian, algo puso una sonrisa en mi rostro, pero al ver el celular el mensaje venia con el nombre de Kurt.

"Blaine, desde que regrese a New York no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, perdoname, se que debes estar enojado, pero quisiera hablar contigo"

Mire el mensaje, lo leí de nuevo, asegurándome de que en verdad dijera lo mismo. Que hago, le llamo? le mando mensaje? Todo este tiempo he tratado de pensar que Kurt ya no regresara, he forzado a mi mente en ello y ahora que parece abrirse una posibilidad, tengo miedo. En verdad quiero esto? es Kurt el hombre que amo? por alguna razón la sonrisa de Sebastian se me viene a la mente. No se que hacer, decidí cerrar guardar el celular y pensarlo un poco mas de tiempo y continúe mi camino hacia el auditorio a ver el show.

Después del show, fui a buscarlos para saludarlos, pero Sebastian me encontró en el pasillo, venia a buscarme.

-Hey!-

-Hola Sebastian, gracias por invitarme, estoy muy contento de volver a verlos. Donde están los demás, me gustaría saludarlos.-

-Bueno, en realidad por eso vine a buscarte, vamos a ir a celebrar y queremos que vayas con nosotros.-

-Por supuesto, pásame la dirección-

-Si no te importa, ¿me podría ir contigo? Hoy no traje carro.-

-Claro, vamos.-

En el camino, iba diciéndole lo genial que estuvo el espectáculo.

-Si, pero la mejor parte fue cuando subiste a cantar con nosotros.-

Me contesto. Yo solo lo mire de reojo tratando de no desviar mi mirada del tráfico, y le sonreí. Sus halagos no dejan de sonrojarme.

Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino, fue algo difícil encontrar estacionamiento, pero cuando finalmente lo encontramos me estacione, apague el motor y en ese momento empezó a timbrar mi celular. Lo saque del pantalón y mire que decía "kurt". Mi expresión cambio, y fue muy obvio por que Sebastian lo noto. Lo deje timbrar otra vez.

-Esta todo bien Blaine?- me pregunto Sebastian extrañado de mi reacción por la llamada. Timbro de nuevo, yo solo miraba mi teléfono.

-Contestale, yo estaré adentro si decides venir.- Entonces abrió la puerta del carro y salió, al cerrar la puerta me sonrío cerrándome un ojo, sentí que fue su manera de decirme que no estaba molesto por tener que tomar esta llamada.

-hola?- Le conteste a Kurt

-Hola Blaine, como estas?-

-Bien, y tu?-

-Bien, también, gracias. En la tarde te mande un mensaje, lo recibiste?-

-Si, pensé en contestarte, pero he estado algo ocupado y no había encontrado un buen momento para platicar.-

-Es este un mal momento?-

-Bueno, no es ideal. Estoy en el estacionamiento de Dalton, hoy tuvieron una presentación y me invitaron a la celebración.-

-Ya veo, todos los chicos deben estar muy contentos en volverte a ver? Especialmente Sebastian.-

-Pues no se lo que el este sintiendo, yo solo estoy contento de verlos a todos.-

-Blaine, he estado pensando las cosas, y me he dado cuenta que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Debo admitir que me dolió mucho lo que hiciste, pero no fue completamente toda tu culpa. Fue solo que tenia muchas cosas nuevas que me estaban sucediendo que no supe como manejarlas y fue cuando empece a hacerte a un lado, pensando que estarías ahí para luego.-

-Kurt, que estas tratando de decir?- En ese momento a lo lejos alcanzaba a ver a Sebastian recargado sobre el cofre de otro carro rodeado de sus amigos poniendo atención a la conversación de unos de ellos, y fue como si mi mirada lo hubiera llamada, el voltio a verme y levanto un poco su mano donde tenia una botella que parecía ser cerveza.

-Lo que quiero decir es que mi respuesta no es un NO definitivo.-

-Eso quiere decir que quieres que regresemos?-

-Bueno, las relaciones a larga distancia nunca funcionan, pero si quisiera saber mas seguido de ti y pues veremos a donde nos llevan las cosas.-

-ok-

-Ok, entonces te dejo para que vayas con tus amigos, te llamo luego.-

-Hasta luego.-

Colgué el teléfono y me quede unos minutos en el carro pensando las cosas, si amo a Kurt, pero algo a cambiado, su vida y mi vida se han vuelto tan distinta que sigo en espera del Kurt que conocí aquí en Lima, pero se ha convertido en Kurt de New York, es tan distinto.

Entonces en ese momento alguien toca a la ventana, es Sebastian que abre la puerta.

-Estas bien?-

-Si, estoy bien.-

-Quieres venir? Los chicos te están esperando, quieren que les cantes una canción.-

Con eso no me tuvo que decir mas, me baje del carro y lo seguí, por fin iría a saludar a mis amigos.

La noche resulto perfecta, cantamos, bailamos, incluso me tome un par de cervezas, para el final de la noche, ya me empece a sentir un poco tomado, decidí llamar un taxi, quería irme a casa. Cuando el taxi llego me levante tambaleando, entonces Sebastian puso mi brazo alrededor de su cuello para ayudarme a subir al vehículo.

-Creo que mejor te acompaño a tu casa.- Me dijo subiéndose también al taxi.

En el camino yo no dejaba de decir cosas de borracho, hablando tonterías y cosas sin sentido. Mi cabello estaba todo despeinado, mi cabello rizado había perdido la fuerza del fijador del gel y ahora había solo rizos por toda mi cabeza.

-Me gusta tu cabello así, ni si quiera sabia que fueras de cabellos rizados.- Me dijo Sebastian.

-Me gustan tus ojos.- le dije yo. – Son tan verdes! Me gustan.- YO estaba tan tomado que había perdido el sentido del espacio personal, me había acercado tanto al rostro de Sebastian que a pesar de la obscuridad pude ver sus ojos brillar con las luces de afuera. El no parecía incomodarse de mi acercamiento, por otra parte el taxista discretamente nos miraba por el retrovisor, esto seguro que no aprobaba tanto acercamiento.

Finalmente llegamos a mi casa, Sebastian le pidió al taxista que lo esperara unos segundos solo para asegurarse que yo estuviera bien en mi casa.

-Te puedes quedar si quieres, mis papas no están.-

-ok- Sebastian le pago al Taxi y nos fuimos a mi cuarto. El se quedo en la cocina, quiso llenar unos vasos de agua, dijo que seria bueno para que no de cruda. Mientras yo me fui a mi recamara para cambiarme de ropa. Cuando Sebastian entro a mi cuarto con un par de vasos, yo ya me había cambiado.

-Me gusta tu habitación.-

-Gracias!- le conteste mientras tomaba de su mano el vaso y le di un trago. Sebastian se sentó a un lado de mi observando alrededor de mi cuarto, junto a la cama tengo un portarretrato con una foto donde estamos Kurt y yo. Sebastian la tomo del buró para verla mas de cerca. La observo por algunos segundos, parecía que la veía con nostalgia, sus ojos brillaban de una manera muy peculiar. Con sus dedos acaricio mi rostro en la fotografía, en ese momento no pude resistir la tentación, tome el portarretrato y se lo quite lentamente agachando la mirada mientras me acercaba mas a el, finalmente muy despacio mire hacia arriba buscando sus hermosos ojos verdes, cuando finalmente nuestras miradas se encontraron, me acerque mas a él, quería besarlo. Estaba tan cerca de el, podía sentir su respiración agitada, me quede ahí con mis ojos cerrados saboreando el aire que exhalaba, entonces di un ultimo movimiento en el que acercarme mas era tocar sus labios, pero mi viaje a sus labios se vio interrumpido por su dedo índice.

-No.- dijo casi en susurros mientras tocaba mis labios con su dedo para alejarlos de los suyos. Solo podía sentir su frente recargada en la mía.

-Quiero besarte- le dije

Entonces el levanto su cara para mirarme a los ojos.

-se que me quieres besar ahorita, y créeme que me muero por besarte pero…-

-Pero que?- le pregunte haciendo otro ligero intento por volverlo a besar, pero de nuevo me detuvo.

-Pero mañana lo lamentaras, y no quiero que jamás lamentes besarme, quiero que desees hacerlo no solo cuando tomes de mas, también cuando estés sobrio. Tal vez nunca llegue ese momento, pero me gustas mas que solo para una noche. Aun tienes asuntos que resolver con Kurt, me di cuenta con la llamada de esta noche.-

Agache la mirada, el tenia razón. Las cosas con Kurt no estaban resueltas, aun no se que iba a pasar, no se si su llamada fue para que regresemos o él solo quiere mantenerme a su lado sin dar nada a cambio. Sin decir ni una palabra sentí como una lagrima recorría mi mejilla, trate de secarla lo mas pronto posible pero era imposible que Sebastian no la viera, luego cayo otra, esta vez no intente disimularla, solo lo mire directo a los ojos y él me sonrió. El verlo así, tranquilo me contagio, y le regrese la sonrisa.

Esa noche me quede dormido junto a él, aun mareado por todas la bebidas que había tomado esa noche, sentía como la cama me daba vueltas, pero por alguna razón al tomar de la mano a Sebastian hacia que me mareara un poco menos. Mientras yo conciliaba el sueño, él se quedo a mi lado despierto tomándome de la mano y cuando por fin me quede dormido, Sebastian me miraba y suavemente recorría sus dedos entre mi cabello.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y estaba solo, mire alrededor tratando de asimilar lo de anoche, parecía todo confuso, pero poco iba ordenando mis ideas, recordé que Sebastian se había quedado, pero no sentí a que hora se fue. De pronto la puerta de mi recamara se abre, era Sebastian que venia con un par de platos con hotcakes en una mano y dos vasos de leche en la otra, parecía un malabarista profesional.

-Buenos días!- me dijo al ver que ya me había despertado. –Te traje tu desayuno, aproveche que tus papas no están en casa para ir a la cocina. No creo que sea buena idea que vieran a un extraño saliendo de tu recamara.-

-No te preocupes, ellos no vendrán hasta mañana.-

-Oh, entonces no hay problema que te acompañe a desayunar.- me contesto poniéndome el plato frente a mi y estirando la mano para que tomara el vaso de leche.

La mañana paso muy rápido, nos quedamos horas en mi recamara platicando de todo, mi tema favorito fue cuando hablamos de la lista de canciones que nos gustaría cantar para ganar los nacionales de canto, como siempre yo soy muy top 40.

-Blaine, te puedo preguntar algo?- me dice Sebastian algo avergonzado sobre su pregunta.

-Claro, dime-

-Por que terminaron tu y Kurt?-

No me espere esa pregunta, al escuchar sus palabras empece a recordar aquel momento en que tome esa mala decisión, me tomo unos segundos encontrar el valor de confesarle mi falta, cuando por fin pude hablar le dije:

-Lo engañe. Cuando el estuvo en New York, me sentí abandonado y eso me llevo a tomar una mala decisión-

-Y como se entero Kurt de lo que hiciste?-

-Yo se lo dije… No podía verlo a los ojos, me sentía muy culpable, él lo noto y yo termine diciéndole la verdad.-

-vaya, en verdad que tienes un alma buena, cualquier otra persona se hubiera cayado.-

-que hubieras hecho tú?-

-bueno, eso depende de mi relación, pero por lo general yo me hubiera cayado… Pero eso solo porque mis relaciones anteriores realmente no me importaron mucho.-

-Has tenido muchas parejas?-

-Algunas, perdí mi virginidad cuando tenía 13 años.-

-En verdad? Y qué edad tenia él?-

-No era un él, si no ella. La primera vez que tuve relaciones fue con una niña de 15 años, cuando yo tenía 13.-

-vaya, a que edad supiste que eras gay?

-Probablemente a esa misma edad de los 13 años. Yo tuve relaciones con ella por presión de un amigo del cual me sentía atraído, ella era amiga de una amiga de él, se llamaba Mark, el era mayor que yo, tenía 15 años, me invito a una fiesta y ahí fue donde conocí a esta chica, luego con algunas cervezas terminamos teniendo relaciones. Recuerdo que Mark estaba muy contento por mí, no dejaba de repetirme que me había convertido en un hombre, yo solo recuerdo que cuando besaba a la chica, deseaba que fuera él… Y tú Blaine? Cual es tu historia?-

-Pues mi historia es muy simple. Fue apenas el año pasado.-

-No me digas que Kurt fue tu primera vez?-

-si, lo fue-

-Vaya! Nunca me hubiera imaginado. Tal vez hubiera sido yo, si no hubieras abandonado Dalton.- Sebastian sonrió implicando que había sido un chiste su comentario. Yo también le sonreí algo sonrojado.

Por un momento hubo un silencio entre nosotros, nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, era como si ese instante en su mirada fuera el lugar adecuado para estar presente, algo dentro de mi estaba hirviendo, mi corazón palpitaba más deprisa pero no me moví, me quede contemplándolo. Me pregunto que estaría sintiendo él? De pronto el silencio se rompió cuando sebastian se levantó.

-Me tengo que ir, pero te veré luego.-

-Claro, nos vemos después.- me despedí de el. Sebastian me miro por última vez con una sonrisa y se fue, pude verlo por mi ventana saliendo de mi casa caminando por la calle, le sonreí aunque el no me pudo ver.

Durante toda la semana, retome mi rutina, ir a clases, ensayo en Glee y tareas. Pero esta semana también estuve recibiendo y enviando mensajes de texto de Kurt y Sebastian, pero nunca le dije a uno del otro. Mientras con Kurt los mensajes eran sobre lo maravilloso que era New York, con Sebastian eran sobre música, la escuela y los nacionales. Con Kurt si llegaba a platicar de estos mismos temas, pero por alguna razón cuando hablamos de estas cosas, el tema era muy superficial y terminábamos relacionándolo con algo que hiso o vio en New York.

Las siguientes semanas fueron muy similares, pero se había llegado el tiempo de elegir universidad. YO había dicho que quería entrar a NYADA pero la verdadera razón de ello era solo por Kurt, realmente nunca me puse a ver que otras universidades tenían algo mas que ofrecerme. Kurt daba por hecho que entraría a NYADA, me recomendaba algunas páginas de internet, algunos chats y contactos de gente que yo no conocía, pero todos tenían algo en común, NYADA.

-Blaine, estas seguro que eso es lo que quieres?- Sebastian me cuestionaba, lo había invitado al Lima Bean a tomar un café conmigo para que me ayudara a llenar la aplicación para la universidad.

-NYADA es una muy buena escuela.-

-Si, lo es, pero estas convencido que New York es lo que tu quieres? Porque me da la impresión que ni si quiera has visto otras opciones. Mira, llena la aplicación y envíala, pero prométeme que veras otras universidades, aunque sea solo para que sepas de que te estás perdiendo haya afuera cuando estés estudiando en New York.-

-Ok, lo hare.-

A partir de ese momento, hice caso a las palabras de Sebastian, estuve viendo algunas universidades, New York, Michigan, California etc. Mis calificaciones son buenas y tengo bastante curriculum para ser aceptado en casi todas, bueno, eso es lo que me dice la gente, solo espero que tengan razón.

Han pasado algunas semanas y el próximo fin de semana en mi cumpleaños, no he planeado nada, no tengo muchos ánimos de organizar fiestas. Bueno, eso fue lo que le estaba diciendo a Sebastian en una conversación telefónica.

-Pero son tus 18 años, y será tu ultimo cumpleaños que probablemente pases en la ciudad, el próximo año estarás en la universidad. Vamos! Tenemos que celebrarlo.

-Bueno, tal vez algo muy sencillo.-

-Tu déjamelo a mi, yo me encargo de organizar tu cumpleaños.-

Sebastian se tomo muy enserio eso de la organización, hasta hizo una pagina de Facebook sobre la fiesta. Aparentemente todos mis amigos de Dalton y de Mckenley asistirían, el lugar seria en Breadstix.

El sábado siguiente, el día de la fiesta mi hermano vino a la ciudad, el fue el que me llevó al restauran, en verdad es agradable volverlo a ver, no dejaba de decirme lo orgulloso que esta de su hermano menor.

Para cuando llegamos a Breadstix, el lugar estaba repleto, al entrar la gente venía hacia mí para felicitarme y abrazarme, prácticamente todos mis amigos estaban ahí. Pero había alguien que no había venido a felicitarme, miraba alrededor sobre la gente para ver si lo veía, pero no parecía estar por ningún lado. De pronto la voz de un micrófono empezó a escucharse, alguien empezó a cantar, mire al escenario y ahí estaba, Sebastian había empezado a cantar junto con los Warblers solo que sin uniforme, cantaban la canción de Bruno Mars Just the way you are. Una de mis favoritas. Sebastian hacia la primera voz, era genial y con el acompañamiento de los demás, se escuchaba increíble bailando en coreografía.

Cuando la canción termino, Sebastian bajo del escenario para darme un abrazo de cumpleaños.

-Feliz cumpleaños Blaine- me dijo al oído mientras me daba mi abrazo

-Gracias.- le conteste agrazándolo fuerte.

Luego nos separamos, nos quedamos viendo por un momento, pero de pronto mi hermano poniéndome un brazo alrededor de mi cuello me jalo hacia el.

-Hermano, te tengo una sorpresa.- me dijo emocionado dirigiéndome hacia la puerta de la entrada, entonces en ese momento entro Kurt

-Feliz cumpleaños!- me dijo Kurt entrando por la puerta acercándose a mi para darme un abrazo.

Yo estaba en shock, contento pero impresionado, no esperaba ver a Kurt ese dia. Él me abrazo muy fuerte, tenerlo en mis brazos era confortable, un sentimiento ya conocido y que extrañaba.

No me di cuenta que en ese momento Sebastian dio un paso atrás para retirarse, yo seguía tan impresionado con la sorpresa de Kurt que no puse atención. Pero para cuando reaccione y voltee a buscarlo, ya no estaba, mire alrededor para ver si seguía por ahí, pero no estaba. Me sentí un poco desilusionado, solo que intente disimularlo frente a Kurt.

El resto de la noche fue increíble, al final de la fiesta Kurt me dijo al oído:

-Tengo otra sorpresa de cumpleaños! –

Lo mire intrigado y entonces del bolsillo de su pantalón saco una tarjeta del tamaño de un tarjeta de crédito y me la entrego.

-Que es eso?- le pregunte

-Esto es la llave del cuarto del hotel donde tu y yo pasaremos el resto de la noche-

Le sonreí, estoy seguro que hasta me sonroje. Kurt me miraba contento de ver mi expresión a su regalo de cumpleaños.

-Wow, gracias!- le conteste, quedándome sin palabras.

Tal y como lo planeo, estamos en la habitación del hotel, es un buen hotel, lujoso con una vista hermosa a la ciudad. Me quede ahí frente al balcón contemplando las luces de la ciudad, el sonido de los carros, la risa de una pareja caminando por el jardín del hotel. Eran apenas las 10 de la noche, a esta hora aún hay tráfico en esta parte de la ciudad.

Inhalé el aire fresco y de pronto detrás de mi me abraza Kurt.

-En que piensas?- me pregunto

Tome su mano por un minuto sin poderle contestar, pues lo que estaba pensando no se lo podía decir. Al darse cuenta de mi silencio me miro un poco consternado.

-Estas bien?- me volvió a preguntar.

Creo que para ese momento era evidente que no estaba a gusto.

-Kurt…- le dije, pero antes de seguir hablando, me interrumpió.

-oh no! No puede ser, no otra vez…- repetía una y otra vez, pero sus palabras no tenían sentido para mi. Kurt al ver mi expresión, dijo:

-Conozco muy bien esa mirada, lo que dices sin decir una palabra. Sé que hay alguien más.-

-Kurt. – le dije tomándome un momento para pensar lo que ni yo estoy seguro de lo que esta pasando. Y continúe - No estoy saliendo con nadie… Pero hay alguien que ha estado cuando lo necesito. No ha pasado nada entre nosotros pero realmente me siento muy confundido que no se…-

-Bésame- me dijo Kurt interrumpiéndome

-Que?!-

-Quiero que me beses en este momento y luego quiero que vayas y lo beses a él, quien quiera que sea, no lo quiero saber. Así de esta manera podrás saberlo.-

Lo mire, había tristeza en sus ojos, me dolió el alma partirle el corazón de nuevo, ya no quiero hacerlo sufrir, deseaba sentir la misma pasión que sentía por el hace unos meses atrás, todo hubiera sido mas fácil. Me acerque a Kurt para consolarlo pero estando frente a él lo único que quería era besarlo así que arrebatadamente lo tome de la nuca y comencé a besarlo.

No voy a negar que el beso fue apasionado, lleno de fuego, lo sujetaba fuertemente de las mejillas tratando de evitar que se alejara de mi, se hizo tan intenso que empecé a desabotonarme la camisa, pero antes de quitármela, Kurt me detuvo.

-Espera… Blaine, realmente quiero hacer el amor contigo, pero no quiero hacerlo sin saber que es conmigo con quien quieres estar, por eso necesito que hagas esto por mí, ve con él y dime si te quedas o te vas.-

Agache la mirada, tenía vergüenza de verlo a los ojos, como podía pedirme que fuera a besar a alguien más? Pero tenía razón, tengo que aclarar mis ideas. Pero no, no me quiero ir, no quiero que me pida que me vaya, algo dentro de mi me hace temer que tal vez ya no regresare. Como puedo pensar en irme si estoy con Kurt, el primer hombre de mi vida, mi primer amor, la persona con la que pensé en pasar el resto de mi vida. No me quería ir, asi que me acerque de nuevo a él para besarlo, pero Kurt dio un paso atrás.

-No quiero ir a ningún lado, me quiero quedar aquí contigo.- le dije.

-Se que eso es lo que quieres, pero no estoy seguro si tu corazón quiere lo mismo.-

Yo solo lo mire angustiado y desesperado de estarlo perdiendo. Me sente del otro lado de la cama.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. Te llevo a tu casa- Me dijo Kurt mientras recogía sus cosas.

En el camino a mi casa no dijimos ni una palabra solo el silencio y el motor del carro era lo que se escuchaba. Finalmente llegamos a mi casa, mire desde el carro la puerta de mi casa, pero no me moví, era como si mi cuerpo no quisiera salirse del carro. Entonces el silencio se rompe cuando Kurt me dice:

-Que pases buenas noches. Hablamos luego.-

-esta bien.- Le respondí. Abrí la puerta y salí, camine lentamente hacia mi casa mientras escuchaba el motor del carro de Kurt alejarse.

Llegando a la puerta de mi casa, busque las llaves en mi bolsillo, cuando una voz familiar dijo mi nombre

-Blaine!-

Mire detrás de mi, estaba algo obscuro, no logre distinguir la silueta hasta que esta se hacerco mas a mi. Era Sebastian.

-Hola Sebastian, que haces aquí a esta hora.-

-Bueno, no tuve la oportunidad de darte tu regalo de cumpleaños, asi que pase por aquí esperando verte.-

-Si, que paso contigo, desapareciste de la fiesta.-

-Si, discúlpame. Mira, esto es para ti.- me dijo entregándome una cajita con un moño rojo.

Yo me acerque a él para tomar de sus manos el regalo que me tenía, lo abrí y era un broche de esos que ponen en los sacos de vestir, tenía la forma de un canario con el símbolo de una nota saliendo de su pico. EL canario era el símbolo de los warbler, así que al verlo supe inmediatamente lo que significaba.

-Un Warbler siempre será un Warbler.- me dijo sonriéndome.

Le di las gracias, en verdad era un detalle hermoso, yo siempre he tenido a los Warblers un lugar muy especial en mi vida, forman parte de quien soy.

Sebastian se quedó admirando mi expresión de contento, en verdad un bello detalle que me hizo olvidar por un momento la tristeza que tenía.

-Siempre logras poner una sonrisa en mi rostro cuando mas la necesito.- le dije.

-Me alegra que digas eso, pero por que necesitas sonreír ahorita? No se supone que deberías estar contento? Es tu cumpleaños!-

-Si, lo estoy. Es solo que estoy algo cansado.-

-Bueno, te dejo descansar, disfruta tus últimos minutos de tu cumpleaños, ya casi es media noche.- Sebastian me dijo despidiéndose, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, lo mire alejarse unos cuantos pasos y sin pensarlo le dije:

-Sebastian! Quieres entrar. Ya es algo tarde.-

Sebastian me miro por unos segundos y luego con una sonrisa me dijo:- Esta bien, gracias.-

Entramos juntos a mi casa sin darme cuenta que del otro lado de la calle estuvo Kurt todo el tiempo observándome platicar con Sebastian y entrar a mi casa juntos.


	2. Chapter 2

Entramos a mi recamara, cuando Sebastián entro él me estaba platicando que Michael, uno de los Warblers había estado peleando por tener un solo en el evento que tuvieron, pero que nunca alcanzaba las notas correctas. Su platica era casual pero la verdad es que no le estuve poniendo atención, mi mente parecía estar bloqueada, para el momento en que cerré la puerta de mi habitación, Sebastian seguía platicándome del mismo tema. Entonces sin pensarlo me acerque a él y lo silencie con un beso que duro solo un par de segundos, Sebastian entonces me miro.

-A que se debió eso?- me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-No lo se, solo sentí ganas de hacerlo, discúlpame.- le conteste

-Estas bien?- me pregunto

Me quede callado unos segundos pensando en la respuesta. No, la verdad no estaba bien, mi mente estaba muy confundida. Y le conteste:

-siento como si parte de mi se estuviera dividiendo en dos.-

-No te entiendo.- me dijo

-Cuando estuve con Kurt, parte de mi estaba en otro lado, y ahora siento que debería estar con él.-

-Deberías, o quieres estar con Kurt? Porque hay una diferencia entre una y la otra.-

-No lo sé.-

-donde quieres estar?-

Yo lo mire a los ojos y me senté a su lado, puse mi mano sobre la suya y por primera vez dije lo que en verdad estaba sintiendo, y le conteste:

-Aquí, contigo.-

Entonces lo bese de nuevo, esta vez el beso fue más largo, pude sentir como Sebastian me tomaba entre sus manos y poco a poco sin dejarnos de besar, nos recostamos en la cama. Yo empecé a acariciar sus mejillas y el empezó a desabotonar mi camisa.

No había vuelta atrás, el momento era demasiado intenso para detenernos ahora, solo podía sentir el deseo de tenerlo cerca, era como si nada mas existiera en el mundo. Así que ahí estábamos solos en mi recamara, casi completamente desnudos, él recostado sobre su espalda y yo besándolo encima de él.

-Haz hecho esto antes?- le pregunte. No podía ocultar mi excitación, mi respiración agitada y me erección completa.

Sebastian me miro, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me acerco hacia él.

-Esta es la primera vez que estoy abajo.- me respondió con una sonrisa.

-seré cuidadoso.- le respondí, y entonces muy lentamente empecé a entrar en él. Lo hice muy despacio por que podía ver en su rostro el dolor, Sebastián inhalaba profundamente mordiéndose el labio inferior para tratar de controlarlo.

-Estas bien? Quieres que me detenga?- Le pregunte, pensando que tal vez era demasiado pronto para intentarlo.

-No, no te detengas, solo ve mas lento.-

Yo entraba y salía en el muy lentamente tratando de que poco a poco se fuera acostumbrando, y así fue, después de unos minutos pude verlo más relajado. Comencé a besarlo de nuevo mientras Sebastian acariciaba mi espalda, empujándome hacia él cada vez mas.. Entonces después de varios minutos pude sentir el climax.

-Estoy a punto de venirme.- le dije

-No te salgas, te quiero dentro.-

Entonces así, viniéndome dentro de él encontré la satisfacción. Terminando completamente agotados los dos, me recosté sobre su pecho y me quede ahí dormido, arrullado por el rápido palpitar de su corazón, mientras Sebastian acariciaba mi rostro.

La mañana siguiente desperté y Sebastian seguía dormido junto a mi, lo mire por un rato, hasta que mi mirada pareció despertarlo.

-Buenos días!- le dije al verlo abrir sus ojos, pero apenas parecía reconocerme, la luz del día parecía encandilarlo.

-Buenos días.- me respondió con esa sonrisa que ya empezaba a conocer y que era probablemente uno de los motivos por el cual me conquisto.

-Dormiste bien?- le pregunte

-Si. Un poco a dolorido, pero estaré bien.- me dijo seriamente, al mirarnos a los ojos ambos nos empezamos a reír, sabía perfectamente el porqué de su dolor. Y con esa sonrisa no pude resistir besarlo de nuevo.

A partir de ese momento sabía que había hecho la elección. Quería estar con Sebastian, pero ahora venía la parte más difícil aun, el decirle a Kurt de mi decisión.

-Me tengo que ir- me dijo con un tono de nostalgia en su mirada y una caricia en mi frente.

Me quede callado y agache la mirada, sentía un poco de tristeza que el momento juntos llegara a su fin. Sebastian me dio un último beso antes de levantarse de la cama completamente desnudo, se puso su ropa mientras yo solo lo miraba aun envuelto en las sabanas. Todo ese rato hubo silencio, no nos dijimos nada aun cuando teníamos tantas cosas por decirnos, pero ninguno de los dos quería romper el silencio.

Por fin, después de un rato, me atreví a decirle:

-Hoy voy a hablar con Kurt- le dije. Mis palabras parecieron llamar su atención por que se detuvo un momento y me miro. Después continuo cambiándose y sin verme a la cara me pregunto.

-Que le vas a decir?- a pesar de haberme preguntado, parecía que no quería escuchar la respuesta, seguía ocupado dándome la espalda. Entonces me levante, y si, como era de esperarse, yo también estaba desnudo, pero no me importo, me acerque a Sebastian y lo tome por los hombros para que no pudiera evitarme al escuchar lo que le tenía que decir.

-Le voy a decir que hay alguien más en mi vida y que quiero estar con él- Entonces Sebastian comprendió que quería estar con él.

La noticia le dio gusto por que me abrazo fuertemente levantándome del piso.

Mas tarde en el Lima Bean, estaba sentado yo solo, tomándome un café esperando a que llegara Kurt como habíamos quedado, mientras lo esperaba me llego un mensaje de Sebastian que decía.

"Me siento feliz, lo de anoche fue maravillosos"

Cuando leí el mensaje no pude evitar poner una sonrisa y en ese momento sin darme cuenta llego Kurt a mi mesa.

-Hey!- me saludo

-Kurt!- le conteste sorprendido mientras guardaba mi celular algo nervioso.

-como estas?-

-Bien-

-Que bien… um, como te fue anoche? Dormiste bien?-

-Que?... oh si, bien gracias.- Le conteste nervioso mientras tenia un flash back de Sebastian en mi cama besándome.

-Te vi anoche, te vi hablando con él- Me dijo Kurt, en ese momento sentí que la sangre se me fue al piso, me puse nervioso no pude decir una palabra, entonces Kurt continuo diciendo: -Anoche después de dejarte en tu casa regrese para hablar contigo, y cuando llegue estabas en la puerta de tu casa con alguien, espere un rato, pensando que él se iría, luego entro a tu casa, pero no me fui hasta que vi las luces de tu recamara apagarse, supe en ese momento que él no iria a ninguna parte.-

-Quería decírtelo en persona, no quería que lo supieras de esa forma-

-Lo se, debí llamarte primero o algo, no se lo que estaba pensando, creí que tal vez te tenia seguro. Por que oficialmente solo somos amigos, tienes derecho a salir con quien quieras, eres un hombre libre.-

-Kurt, en verdad me importas, cuando te propuse matrimonio en verdad te amaba, y perderte fue lo mas duro que he tenido que enfrentarme, se que fue mi culpa, si pudiera regresar el tiempo, lo cambiaría, pero no puedo, y las cosas han cambiado.-

-Solo dime una cosa Blaine?-

-Que cosa?-

-Es Sebastian? Desde donde yo estaba me pareció que era el, pero no estoy seguro-

-Si, es él!-

-Se honesto, fue con el con quien estuviste cuando terminamos?

-No, aquella vez fue solo un tipo que no he vuelto a ver. Fue un gran error que pague muy caro.-

-Bueno Blaine, gracias por hablar conmigo, aprecio tu honestidad.-

-Kurt, seguimos siendo amigos?-

Kurt me miro a los ojos, me sonrió y dijo:

-Definitivamente!- y con eso se levantó y se fue del café. En ese momento sentí levantarse un enorme peso de mis hombros, me sentí aliviado y relajado, en ese momento saque mi celular y le mande un texto a Sebastian.

"Acabo de hablar con Kurt. Te veo en un rato mas"

Inmediatamente recibi su contestación.

"te veo a las 3:00 en el restaurant xoxo"

Estaba emocionado de volverlo a ver, hacia tiempo que no sentía estas mariposas desde que Kurt se fue a NY.

Mientras tanto, regrese a mi casa con la noticia de que en el correo habían llegado varias cartas de algunas universidades a las que había metido mi aplicación esperando que alguna me aceptara, cheque los remitentes, eran de la universidad de San Francisco, Universidad de Michigan y como era de esperarse de NYADA. Abrí cada una de ellas y para mi sorpresa fui aceptado en las tres, ahora solo tenía que decidirme por cual. Estaba muy emocionado, empecé a buscar en google más información de cada una, ver las ciudades, conocer más de la vida en el campus, ya que sería mi hogar por lo menos los próximos 4 años. En ese momento me di cuenta que pronto me tendría que ir y que la historia se repetiría con Sebastian.

Ese día por la tarde nos vimos en el restaurante como habíamos quedado, para cuando yo llegue, Sebastian ya estaba en nuestra mesa.

-hola guapo!- me saludo

-hola!- le conteste sentándome frente a él.

-Como estuvo tu día?- me pregunto

-Bueno, hasta ahorita ah sido bastante interesante-

-mencionaste hace rato que hablaste con Kurt, como estuvo?

-Bueno, hable con él, aclaramos que somos solo amigos y que ambos somos libres de conocer otras personas.-

-Y Kurt que dijo?-

-Kurt… estará bien. Es solo que no esperaba que esto fuera a suceder.-

-Blaine. Yo también estoy algo confundido, que es "esto" que estamos teniendo?-

Me quede en silencio un momento, por que ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que iba a pasar. La realidad de que me tendría que ir a la universidad y Sebastian aun le queda otro año mas para salir. Era la misma historia con Kurt. Pensando en eso, me hacia dudar si en verdad quería iniciar una relación con Sebastian, no tendría caso si ambos estaremos separados, solo terminaríamos lastimándonos.

-Sebastian, hoy tengo las cartas de aceptación de algunas universidades?- le conteste, pareciera que estuviera evadiendo su pregunta, pero tomar el tema de la universidad era parte de su respuesta.

-En verdad, felicidades! Cuales universidades te respondieron?-

-La universidad de Michigan, San francisco y… NYADA- le dije haciendo una pausa en esta última, porque NYADA significaba estar cerca de Kurt.

Como era de esperarse, Sebastian hizo un gesto al escuchar esa universidad, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

-Y cual vas a elegir?- me pregunto, en su voz había un miedo, probablemente porque había una respuesta que n quería escuchar.

-No lo se.- le conteste viéndolo a los ojos y continúe. –Sebastian, no importa cual universidad elija, el punto es que me tendré que ir. Así que lo que sea que hay entre nosotros va a cambiar!-

-Por qué?, solo porque te iras? Hay tantas maneras de seguir en contacto?-

-No es lo mismo, ya lo vivi con Kurt.-

-Blaine, yo no soy Kurt!. Ok, solo dime una cosa: ¿Quieres estar conmigo?-

-Si.-

-Bueno, yo también quiero estar contigo. Aun tenemos un par de meses que podemos disfrutar juntos.-

-Y después?-

-No lo sabemos, podría morir en dos meses, nadie sabe, y no quiero desperdiciar estos momentos a tu lado.- Sebastian tomo mi mano sobre la mesa y me sonrió. Yo le regrese la sonrisa, él tenía razón.

Después de comer nos fuimos a caminar a un parque que estaba cerca, no teníamos ganas de regresar a nuestras casas, queríamos seguir juntos. Asi que nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un árbol ambos recargados del tronco uno junto al otro. Tratamos de no demostrarnos demasiado afecto en público, pero a veces era imposible no rozarlo intencionalmente.

-Quiero besarte.-me dijo al oído

Lo mire y estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior, en ese momento hubiera saltado sobre el para besarlo, pero me contuve. Disimulada mente voltee a mi alrededor, buscando alguien que estuviera viendo, pero casi no había gente, las pocas que había parecía muy distantes y poco interesadas e observarnos, entonces me acerque despacio a Sebastian y comencé a besarlo muy suavemente, él puso su mano sobre mi mejilla y yo me agarre de su suéter apretándolo de un costado como si se fuera a ir y quisiera detenerlo.

El beso, poco a poco se hizo más intenso, mi respiración más agitada, entonces Sebastian soltó el beso para acercarse a mi oído y me dijo:

-Quiero que me hagas el amor.-

Sebastia y yo nos fuimos a mi casa, al llegar había una nota de mi mamá diciendo que había salido, que regresaría mas tarde, y algo sobre la comida, pero no le puse atención, solo quería subir a mi recamara.

Entramos a mi recamara apurados, besándonos desde que subimos las escaleras, para cuando llegamos a la cama, ya estábamos semi desnudos, él sin la camisa y yo desabotonado el pantalón. Nos recostamos sobre la cama y o me puse sobre el tratando de ayudarlo a desvestirse para después desvestirme yo. Sin dejar de besarlo empecé a tocarlo, sube al principio hasta que empecé a sentir como crecía en mi mano y continúe tocándolo, esta vez un poco más fuerte, entonces con un repentino movimiento Sebastian me puso sobre la cama, quedando el sobre mí pero a una altura muy baja, entonces supe lo que haría, mi pene estaba en su boca húmeda y tibia, era una sensación muy placentera, trate de relajarme, pero era imposible, por momentos olvidaba respirar.

-Te quiero dentro de mí.- me dijo sebastian. Yo aún trataba de tomar aire, pero era muy evidente que yo estaba listo para lo que me pedía él y también lo deseaba. Entonces se sentó sobre mí y dejándome entrar en el poco a poco llevando él, el control de la velocidad y la profundidad que estuviera más cómodo. Después de unos segundos, yo estaba completamente dentro de él. Por su expresión no le era fácil lograr moverse demasiado. Yo podía sentir lo ajustado que era estar dentro de él, y para mi era una sensación muy placentera. Después de un rato empezó a entrar y salir con un poco mas de velocidad, su respiración agitada y sus gemidos hacían de este momento aun mas placentero. Cada vez que lograba entrar muy profundamente en él, Sebastian dejaba escapar un leve sonido de dolor. Era obvio que su cuerpo aun no se acostumbraba a mi, por lo que dijo antes, él siempre había sido el activo. De algún modo yo era su primera vez, esa idea me agradaba.

-Te estoy lastimando?- le pregunte preocupado.

-No, solo que aun tengo que acostumbrarme. Se siente bien, pero duele a la vez.-

Entonces, me levante de la cama y le indique a Sebastian que se recostara boca abajo en el colchón, empecé a masajear su espalda primero y después volví a entrar en él, esta vez besando su cuello y la nuca.

-Que tal así?- le pregunte

-Si, esto es mucho mejor.- me respondió con una sonrisa.

Comencé a entrar y salir de él a un mismo ritmo, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su cabello entre mis dedos. Sebastian comenzó a moverse por si solo, levantando las caderas un poco para sentirme más, entonces por fin me vine dentro de él, quedándome completamente agotado, deje descansar mi cuerpo sobre el de Sebastian mientras que ambos recobrábamos el aire.

Momentos mas tardes estábamos recostados uno a lado del otro cubiertos con la sabana, Sebastian tenia su brazo sobre mi pecho, cuando de pronto mi madre entra a mi recamara sin avisar.

-Blaine, que es esto?- pregunto al mismo tiempo que entraba, al verla me senté en la cama y entonces mi madre nos vio, no esperaba ver a alguien mas en mi cama, le tomo un segundo darse cuenta lo que estaba pasando y me miro enojada, pude ver fuego en sus ojos.

-Blaine, puedes venir un momento por favor.- me dijo, yo solo la mire con miedo y pena. Luego mi madre salió de la recamara para darnos oportunidad de ponernos ropa.

-Oh Dios mío Blaine, tu mamá esta furiosa!- me dijo Sebastian preocupado mientras se ponía la ropa. Y me pregunto.- Ella sabe?-

-Ella lo sabe, pero cree que aun puedo cambiar de opinión. Ella realmente nunca me ha visto con nadie.-

-Ni con Kurt?-

-No. Casi todo el tempo esta fuera de casa, por eso nunca tuve el tiempo para decírselo.-

Entonces salimos de mi recamara hacia la sala y ahí estaba ella, esperándonos con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fría.

-Blaine, siéntate por favor.- me ordeno, Sebastian me siguió hasta el sillón donde me iba a sentar y entonces mi madre se dirigió a él.

-Jovencito, creo que es tiempo que regreses a tu casa. Blaine y yo tenemos que hablar.-

Sebastian me miro y yo asentí con la cabeza que era mejor que se fuera, definitivamente esto era algo que tendría que tomarme yo solo.

Mi madre espero a que saliera él de la casa para empezar a hablar.

-Que está pasando Blaine?, sabes que hay reglas en esta casa!-

-Lo sé.- re respondí apenado

-Que estas haciendo? Como esperas cambiar si traes chicos a tu casa?-

-Mamá, no quiero volver a tener esa conversación, sabes que no voy a cambiar. Cuando lo vas a aceptar, madre soy gay!-

-Blaine por Dios, eres un chico muy guapo, puedes tener a cualquier niña que quieras, solo inténtalo, haz un esfuerzo!-

-Madre siento decepcionarte, siento no ser el hijo que quieres, pero hacer lo que me pides no me hará feliz a mi.-

-Muy bien, ya no quiero hablar del tema, vete a tu recamara estas castigado, sin teléfono ni internet todo el mes. Y no quiero ver a ese muchachito de nuevo en mi casa, me oíste!- me grito mi madre.

En verdad era triste que a pesar de haber salido del closet hace tiempo, mis padres aún se rehusan a aceptarlo. No importa que tanto me castiguen, jamás podrán hacerme cambiar.


	3. Chapter 3

Al siguiente día en la escuela, no tenía forma de llamar a Sebastian, por desgracias nunca me aprendí su número de memoria, Tendré que escaparme en alguna de las clases para irlo a buscar. Un mes sin teléfono es demasiado para el tiempo que me queda para irme a la universidad.

Por la tarde a la hora del lunch fui a mi casillero para agarrar mis cosas, pensaba aprovechar el tiempo para salirme de la escuela, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que Sebastian estaba ahí esperando por mi cuando cerré la puerta del casillero.

-Sin teléfono?- fue lo primero que me dijo incluso antes de decir hola.

-Si, por un mes, igual que el internet- le conteste y le volvi a preguntar. –Como supiste?-

-Bueno, cuando no me llamaste en todo el día, me imagine que te lo había quitado tu mama.-

-Estaba a punto de ir de ir a avisarte, pero me da gusto que estes aquí.-

-bueno, no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo, solo vine a entregarte esto.- me dijo entregándome una caja negra, cuando la abrí le dije:

-Un celular!-

-Si, es uno de prepago, no es muy moderno pero podremos seguir comunicándonos, incluso tiene internet. Solo trata que tu mamá no lo vea, no quiero que se enoje mas.-

-Gracias.- le dije dándole un abrazo muy fuerte, esto era mi salvación, asi no perderé contacto con él todo el mes.

Por la noche, cuando mis papás se había ido a dormir, Sebastian y yo nos empezamos a mandando textos.

Sebastian.- Siento haberte metido en problemas con tu mamá. No debí haberte pedido que fuéramos a tu casa.

Blaine.-No es tu culpa, y de todos modos lo vale, me encanta estar contigo.

Sebastian.- A mi también, me encanta todo lo que me haces sentir.

Blaine.- Espero no haberte lastimado mucho. Trate de ser cuidadoso.

-Sebastian.- No. Todo fue perfecto. Con el tiempo yo espero que duela menos.

-Blaine.- Eso creo, todo el tiempo que sea necesario.-

-Sebastian.- te dolo mucho la primera vez que lo hiciste?

-Blaine.- Bueno, en realidad no me ha tocado estar abajo.-

- Sebastian.- Enserio?! Bueno, con Kurt te lo puedo creer, pero antes de él, nada?

-Blaine.- Antes de Kurt nunca había tenido relaciones con nadie, con él fue la primera vez.-

-Sebastian.- Wow! Ese pude haber sido yo si no te hubieras ido de Dalton.

-Blaine.- Es muy posible. Pero cuéntame como fue para ti la primera vez?

-sebastian.- Bueno, fue el verano antes de entrar a Dalton, conocí a un chico en las playas de Puerto Vallarta, fui a un bar gay y ahí estaba bailando en la pista sin camisa con su piel bronceada. Me acerque a él y pasamos toda la noche juntos. El siguiente día ya no supe de él.

-Blaine-Wow! Es como de película. Pero alguna vez has tenido un novio?

-Sebastian.- No

-Blaine.- Sebastian, ¿Somos novios?

-Sebastian.- Quieres que lo seamos?

-Blaine.- No lo sé, ¿cambiaría algo entre nosotros?

-Sebastian.- No lo creo. Pero si necesitas saber si somos novios, mi respuesta seria que si. Blaine, tu eres mi novio.

-Blaine.- me gusta como suena eso.

-Sebastian.- Bueno, mi guapo novio, te dejo que duermas. Te llamo mañana babe.

-Blaine.- ok, que duermas bien.

Las siguientes semanas Sebastian y yo no nos pudimos ver mucho, solo nos mandábamos mensajes gracias al celular que me regalo, y por lo menos una o dos veces por semana nos lográbamos escapar una rato para poder vernos. Aun sin poder verlo mucho, me sentía muy contento de tenerlo, si así será cuando yo esté en la universidad y el en el último año de la prepa, entonces tal vez logremos algo. Que distinto es ahora que cuando estaba con Kurt, antes me llegue a sentir solo, pero ahora con Sebastian es como si estuviera conmigo.

Llego el ultimo dia de mi castigo, para ser sincero ni si quiera había llevado las cuentas de cuanto llevaba sin mi celular o el internet. Cuando llegue a casa estaba mis papas esperándome en la sala.

-hijo, tu madre y yo necesitamos hablar contigo.- me dijo mi padre.

Yo me senté en el mismo lugar en el que tuve la conversación con mi madre la ultima vez.

-Blaine.- continuo mi padre –Se que has recibido algunas aplicaciones de universidades, tu madre me comento que fuiste aceptado en la universidad de San Francisco.-

-Si, al igualo que de Michigan y de NY.-

-Y ya sabes a donde quieres ir?-

-No, aun no he tomado la decisión.-

-Bueno, solo queríamos decirte que si te llegas a decidir por la Universidad de San Francisco, acabo de obtener un departamento en la ciudad, podrías quedarte ahí en lugar de los dormitorios.-

-Suena muy bien.-

-Bueno, lo único que si tendrás que hacer es obtener buenas calificaciones, ese será tu pago de la renta, lo cual no te será difícil por que eres un excelente estudiante.-

-Bueno entonces si te decides, háznoslo saber. Y aquí tienes tu celular, se termino el castigo, gracias por entender que esto ha sido por tu bien.-

En ese momento no quise decir nada al respecto, era obvio que el castigo fue simplemente por ser gay mas que por haberme encontrado con alguien en mi recamara, pero ya no tenia caso volver al tema, el castigo se me habia levantado y además con una buena noticia. La universidad de San Francisco en verdad me estaba agradando y con mi propio departamento seria mucho mejor.

Inmediatamente corri a mi recamara a contarle todo a Sebastian desde mi propio celular.

-Wow! Que buena noticia, tu propio depa- me dijo Sebastian con entusiasmo.

-Si, me agrada la idea también, así podrás ir a visitarme.

-Me agrada la idea.-

Era un hecho, La Universidad de San Francisco, ahora solo me queda llenar los documentos para enviarlos y listo, a California.

Para que describo el ultimo mes de clases de la prepa, lo usual, exámenes, trabajos finales, mucho stress y despedidas de todos mis amigos. Alguno de ellos incluso estaríamos cerca, Sam por ejemplo se iría a la UCLA.

Por otro lado Sebastian era lo único que me pesaba dejar atrás, a pesar de todo, el nunca me desanimo, estaba muy contento por mi, aunque tratábamos de no conversar del tema demasiado, pro que terminaba en angustia. Preferíamos vivir el poco tiempo que nos queda juntos y aprovecharlo en cosas mas alegres, aunque es cierto que el tiene los suficientes recursos para ir cada fin de semana a San Francisco como lo había dicho pero me bastaba con verlo por lo menos una vez al mes. En fin, lo bueno que las clases empiezan en Septiembre, aprovecharemos todo el verano para estar juntos, por ahora ambos solo queremos terminar con el año, sobre todo él, que se lo difícil que son los exámenes finales en Dalton.

Por fin llego el día de la graduación, que alegría era poder usar la túnica y el birrete en color rojo para los graduados. Por fin llamaron mi nombre para la entrega del diploma, y pude ver desde el pódium a mis papas tomando fotos y mi hermano Cooper junto a ellos. Y al fondo donde termina la gente recargado bajo la sombra de un árbol estaba Sebastian sonriéndome mientras que disimuladamente aplaudía cuando escucho mi nombre. Lo mire por varios segundos para que supiera que me había dado cuenta que ahí estaba.

Cuando termino la ceremonia, mis papas se acercaron para tomarme fotos, no se cuanta memoria de la cámara habían llenado, pero eran mas que suficientes. Lo único que yo pensaba era en poderme escapar un momento para ir a verlo, pero madre no lograba soltarme.

-Cooper, necesito que los distraigas, tengo que ir a ver a alguien.- le dije a mi hermano mientras ambos posábamos para la cámara de mi mamá.

-Esta bien, pero me debes una.-

Me dijo, de inmediato interrumpió nuestra pequeña sesión de fotos para tomar a mis papas de la mano diciéndoles.

-Madre, quiero que conozcan a alguien, venga están por acá- Cooper los empujaba hacia delante para apartarlos de mi. Espere a que estuvieran un poco más adelante para darme la vuelta y buscar a Sebastian, pero al voltear hacia atrás, Sebastian estaba aquí junto a mi.

-Felicidades!- me dijo entregándome una rosa

-Gracias.- Le dije tomando la rosa que me entregaba, voltee una vez mas hacia donde estaban mis papás, pero ya estaban muy lejos, entonces di un paso adelante para estar mas cerca de Sebastian.

-Gracias por venir.- le dije

-No me lo perdería por nada de mundo. Este es tu gran momento-

Entonces Sebastian voltea alrededor para ver si alguien estaba viendo y me dio un beso en los labios.

-Te veo mas tarde, me tengo que ir antes que lleguen tus papás, no quiero que tengas problemas con ellos este día.-

-Ok, te veo en la fiesta en la noche.-

Sam organizo una fiesta de despedida para todos los amigos a la cual yo habia invitado a Sebastian. Todos en la escuela sabían que ahora él era mi novio, algunos no estuvieron muy contentos con mi decisión, sobre todo desde aquel incidente que tuvimos hace tiempo donde casi pierdo un ojo por culpa de Sebastian. Pero eso quedo en el pasado, por ahora tratamos de estar juntos lo mas posible, porque después del verano me tendría que ir a California.

Como era de esperarse, Sebastian llego a la fiesta luciendo tan galán como siempre. Yo estaba de espaldas cuando sentí sus manos recorrer mi cintura al mismo tiempo que me besaba el cuello tratando de sorprenderme. Por un segundo me sorprendí, no esperaba ese saludo, pero no necesite verlo para saber que era él, su loción lo delataba.

Entonces voltee para verlo frente a frente y besarlo, adoro el aroma de su loción.

Mas tarde esa noche, Sebastian me tenia reservada una sorpresa, salimos de la fiesta y me llevo a un lujoso hotel donde había reservado una habitación.

-Wow, esto es hermoso.- le dije mientras admiraba el resto de la habitación.

-un pequeño regalo de graduación.-

-Me encanta!- le dije y me acerque a él para abrazarlo, entonces Sebastian me empezó a besar, fue un beso tierno al principio, solo rozando nuestros labios, luego Sebastian puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me apretó ligeramente hacia el, entonces el beso se intensifico mas, mis labios se abrieron para recibir su lengua. Empezamos a caminar hacia la cama sin dejar de besarnos hasta recostarnos sobre el colchón. Después de un rato mas de estar besándonos, nuestras manos empezaron a explorar el cuerpo del otro, lentamente despojando de las capas de ropa que nos cubrían.

Estábamos completamente desnudos, acariciándonos y besándonos, podía sentir la erección de Sebastian rozar con la mía, fue entonces cuando él comenzó su travesía hacia el sur, llegando hasta donde mi pene esperaba por él. Sebastian puso la punta de mi pene en su boca, pude sentir lo fresco de sus labios y lo húmedo de su legua. Sus movimientos eran lentos pero suficientes para hacerme doblar en placer. Yo cerré mis ojos para sentir mas lo delicioso del momento, deseaba poder estar así el resto de mi vida.

EL momento siguió no se por cuanto tiempo, solo se que lo estaba disfrutando, entonces Sebastian levanto su cara y se acerco a mi y me dijo al oído

-Estas listo?-

Abrí mis ojos para verlo, por su mirada supe lo que estaba diciendo. Solo lo mire serio y me volvió a dar un rápido beso, entonces me tomo de un hombro para voltearme, me di la vuelta un poco asustado de lo que vendría. Sebastian comenzó a besarme el cuello y la nuca, luego arrastrando su lengua húmeda desde la nuca hasta mis glúteos y de regreso, entonces se recostó sobre mi, en ese momento pude escuchar el tapón de algún frasco cerrase, era lubricante. En ese momento no había vuelta atrás.

-Dime si quieres que me detenga.- me dijo al oído y entonces pude sentir el liquido del lubricante acompañado por su miembro que empezó a abrirse espacio entre mis glúteos, en ese instante muy lentamente empezó a entrar en mí, podía sentir el esfuerzo por hacerlo entrar, hubo un momento que pensé que seria imposible, pero lentamente me fui abriendo a el y el dolor empezó a atacarme, sin poder evitarlo levante mi cabeza y solté un gemido que hizo que Sebastian detuviera un poco su recorrido, solo para dejarme adaptar a el por unos segundos, después empujo otro poco mas. Cuando yo pensaba que ya había entrado completamente Sebastian dijo

-Entro solo la punta. En verdad estas muy apretado.-

"Solo lleva la punta!" pensé. No creo soportar todo lo demás, esto es realmente doloroso.

Cuando Sebastian intento meter un poco mas, yo brinque del dolor haciéndolo que se saliera de mi.

-Estas bien?- Me pregunto

-Perdóname. Si quiero hacerlo, pero creo que necesito más tiempo, ahorita en verdad me está doliendo.-

-No te preocupes Blaine, tendremos todo el verano para intentarlo de nuevo.-

-Me agrada esa idea.- le dije mientras que al mismo tiempo una lagrima corría por mi mejilla. Sebastian seco mi lagrima y me sonrío tiernamente.

-Me siento afortunado de estar contigo.- me dijo tiernamente y comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo.

Pero no fue del todo una noche desperdiciada, Sebastian y yo hicimos el amor, pero a diferencia de mi, él se empezó a acostumbrar a mi, a disfrutarlo con menos dolor y hasta experimentar con nuevas posiciones.

Finalmente la noche acabo y ambos nos quedamos dormidos, yo recargado sobre su hombro y el con su mano sobre mi pecho, me encantaba dormir así por que el latido de su corazón me arrullaba.

La mañana siguiente regrese a mi casa pensando que seguro me darían otro castigo por no haber llegado en toda la noche. Pero para mi sorpresa cuando llegue a casa mis papás no habían salido de su recamara aun, así que aproveche a entrar esperando que nadie me viera, y lo había logrado hasta el punto de entrar a mi puerta, en ese momento salió mi padre de su recamara.

-Ah hijo, que bueno que ya despertaste. Arregla tus cosas porque nos vamos de viaje esta tarde.-

-Que? A donde? Por que?-

-Nos vamos a San Francisco, arregle unos días de vacaciones para poder ir contigo. Después de todo, necesitamos irnos con tiempo para amueblar tu departamento.-

-Pero por que ahora? Tenia planes para el verano.-

-Bueno pues cancelalos, por que nos vamos.- Con eso mi padre dio por terminada la conversación.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ahora me doy cuenta que todo esto es solo su forma de mantenerse alejado de Sebastian.

-Como que te vas hoy?!- me dice Sebastian alterado. –Se enojaron por que no llegaste en la noche?-

-No, ni si quiera se dieron cuenta. Esto ya lo tenían planeado, estoy seguro.-

-A que hora se van?-

-En un par de horas.-

-Desearía que no tuvieras que irte, tenia planes para nosotros en el verano.-

-Lo se.-

-Bueno, pues llamame cuando llegues a San Francisco.-

-Estas enojado?-

-No estoy enojado contigo, pero… olvídalo, ya veremos que hacer. Por ahora entiendo que te tengas que ir. Te voy a extrañar!-

-Y yo a ti-

Finalmente llegamos a San Francisco, íbamos camino a el que seria mi departamento en los próximos años. El lugar era perfecto, estaba solo a unas cuadras del estadio de Base ball, era una zona muy elegante. Finalmente entramos al departamento el cual estaba completamente vacío, solo tenia estufa y refrigerados, el resto era solo un gran espacio vacío. Deje mi maleta en el piso y empece a caminar por alrededor, buscando lo que seria mi recamara, el lugar tenia dos recamaras y un baño con tina y regadera separadas, y un balcón amplio. Era perfecto, se que a Sebastian le agradara.

Pasamos las siguientes semanas de tienda en tienda buscando los muebles y decoración, mi madre hizo la mayor parte del decorado, perfecto para un chico universitario. El lugar quedo increíble, mi madre hizo un buen trabajo haciendo ver mi departamento elegante y juvenil. Nos tomo gran parte del verano terminar con este proyecto, pero por fin quedo listo y justo a tiempo para empezar las clases, faltaban solo un par de semanas, pero sentí que apenas había dejado Ohio y en verdad extrañaba a Sebastian. Durante todo este tiempo nos llamábamos por video chat o mensajes de texto, luego le mandaba fotos del progreso del departamento. En verdad se porto muy comprensivo. Finalmente mis padres regresaron a Ohio dejándome solo en esta nueva ciudad.

Pero nunca me espere lo que estaría a punto de pasar, tres días antes de las clases, alguien toca a la puerta, lo cual me pareció extraño por que aun no conozco a nadie y en este edificio no entran extraños. Al abrir la puerta era una chica que venia cargando un par de maletas que parecían estar bastante pesadas, al verme las dejo caer al piso y me extendió la mano.

-Hola, tu debes ser Blaine. Yo soy Jaren-

-Hola!- la salude dándole la mano pero confundido de su presencia.

Por un momento hubo un silencio incomodo, yo esperaba que ella me dijera cual era su propósito de tocar a mi puerta, entonces ella al ver mi confusión me dijo:

-No te dijo tu papá?-

-Decirme que?-

-Yo seré tu compañera de cuarto, estaremos viviendo juntos.-

-oh! No, no lo sabia. Nadie me dijo nada.- le conteste aun confundido.

-Te importaría ayudarme con las maletas, aun tengo otras dos en el lobby.-

-Oh, claro.- le conteste levantando una de las maletas y metiéndola al pasillo del departamento, luego le ayude con las otras que había dejado abajo. Una vez que que ya estaban aseguradas dentro le pregunte.

-De donde conoces a mi padre?-

-Bueno, yo personalmente solo lo he visto un par de veces. Pero mi papá y tu papá son socios.-

-Entonces vas a la universidad de San Francisco?-

-No, en realidad voy a Stanford que esta como a 45 minutos de aquí.-

-oh wow, Stanford.-

-Si, tengo una beca.-

-Bueno Jared, bienvenida a nuestro departamento.-

-Gracias Blaine. Y en verdad lo siento mucho haber llegado así, pensé que ya sabias de mi llegada.-

-No te preocupes, así no me sentiré tan solo.-

Esa tarde durante la comida Jaren y yo salimos a comer juntos para conocernos un poco mejor, aprendí que quiere ser médico, que es hija única, que su madre falleció cuando tenía 11 años. Luego empecé a hablarle sobre mi vida, en resumidas cuentas desde Dalton hasta Mckenly desde los Warblers hasta New Direccion y sobre todo desde Kurt hasta Sebastian.

-Wow, Blaine, jamás hubiera imaginado que fueras gay. Ahora tiene sentido.-

-Que cosa?-

-No nada!-

Por la noche, le conté sobre la llegada de mi nueva inquilina a Sebastian, él se quedo tan sorprendido como yo con la noticia.

-Me alegra, para que no estés solo.-

-Si, lo mismo pensó, creo que es agradable. Ya la conocerás.-

Por fin iniciaron las clases, la primer semana fue muy difícil adaptarse, conocer el campus, los profesores, llegar a tiempo a la clase cuando no sabes donde es el salón, y por supuesto iniciar a hacer algunas amistades.

Conocí a un chavo en mi clase de solfeo, su nombre es Patrick, es heterosexual y una eminencia para solfear, me ha estado ayudando con algunas dudas mientras que yo le ayudo con la afinación de voz. Por cierto, olvide mencionarles que estoy estudiando música. Me pareció lo mas lógico ya que es mi gran pasión.

Bueno, así que Patrick y yo nos empezamos a ser amigos. Una tarde lo invite a mi depa, teníamos que hacer unos esquemas de solfeo, así que aprovechamos a hacerlos en mi casa, entonces ahí fue cuando conoció a Jaren. Patrick es tan transparente que se le poda notar inmediatamente su atracción por ella, y a Jaren le pareció gracioso el nerviosismo de Patrick, lo cual me decía que ella no estaba interesada.

Al día siguiente en la clase, Patrick no dejaba de preguntarme por Jaren. En verdad sentía que se había enamorado, que ella era su motivo de estar en este mundo. Por supuesto que exageraba, pero definitivamente él haría su mejor esfuerzo por conquistarla.

-Oye, y tiene novio?- me preguntaba cuando salimos de la clase.

-No lo se, no le pregunte?-

-Desde cuando se conocen? Son muy allegados?

-Hace unas semanas, y no, aun no. Solo somos compañeros de casa.-

-Crees que si la invito a salir, me diga que si?-

-Patrick, creo que te estas apresurando. Vas a terminar por asustarla con tanta presión!.-

-Lo se, es solo que es tan bella, que tengo miedo que alguien mas me la gane.-

-Bueno, ustedes están destinados a estar juntos, las cosas sucederán cuando tengan que suceder. Solo fíjate en mi y Sebastian. Nunca en un millón de años me hubiera imaginado que iba a andar con el, y míranos ahora, a pesar de la distancia, me siento tan cerca de él. Así es como te das cuenta que están destinados a estar juntos.-

-Tienes razón! No tengo porque tener miedo. Se que ella y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos, lo puedo sentir.-

Con este último comentario solo lo mire y no pude evitar soltar una ligera risilla. Estoy empezando a conocerlo que es muy dramático, seguramente perfecto para componer canciones. Pero eso esta por verse.

Una tarde, yo estaba en la sala de mi casa con la laptop en mis piernas y los audífonos, estaba escuchando unas canciones tratando de sacar los acordes para una clase, de pronto Jaren viene hacia la sala, estaba usando un suéter que parecía demasiado grande para ser de ella, roto y estirado del cuello cayéndole por un hombro, pero lo suficientemente largo para cubrirle apenas hacia las caderas. Pero las piernas las tenia descubiertas y caminando descalza se sentó junto a mi en el sillón con un plato de cereal.

-Que haces?.- me pregunto con la boca aun llena de cereal

-Sacado unos acordes.-

-interesante.- me dijo con un tono sarcástico, luego me cerro la computadora y la quito de mis piernas.

-Es viernes Blaine, tienes todo el fin de semana para hacer esto. Hagamos algo-

-Me gustaría, pero honestamente me siento algo cansado.-

-ok, bueno, entonces veamos una película, tengo ganas de ver algo de terror.-

Para ese momento me pareció buena idea darme un descanso, así que Jaren, tomo el control de la TV y empezó a buscar películas en Netflix.

-Por que no haces unas palomitas mientras yo busco la película.- me dijo.

Así que me levante hacia la cocina y abrí con paquete de palomitas dejándolo en el microondas por unos minutos, mientras estas se cocinan, alguien toco el timbre de la puerta. Jaren no pareció darle importancia ella seguía buscando en el menú la película que quería ver. Cuando abrí la puerta, ah estaba!

-Sorpresa!- me dijo, era Sebastian que estaba del otro lado, cargando una pequeña maleta y una mochila en su hombro.

-Sebastian!- le dije con alegría y me le deje ir a sus brazos –Oh por Dios, no puedo creer que estés aquí-

-No podía esperar para verte, me moría por besarte de nuevo.- me dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

Entonces la voz de Jaren se escucho por detrás de mi.-

-La película esta por empezar.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia mi, entonces Sebastian la miro, había algo en su mirada que pareció no agradarle mucho lo que estaba viendo, entonces voltio de nuevo hacia Jaren, para ver que había sido eso que Sebastian vio en ella que no le pareció, entonces lo vi también. Una chica sexy, que a pesar del suéter roto, sus piernas desnudas la hacían verse provocativa.-

-Hola!- le dijo Jaren a Sebastian cuando se acercó a la puerta.

-él es Sebastan.- le dije: -Mi novio.-

-Oh, que gusto, he escuchado tanto de ti. Wow! Que desperdicio para uno como mujer que dos hombres tan atractivos no estén disponibles para jugar.- le dijo ella en un tono provocativo, acercándosele a su espacio personal y cerrándole un ojo. Sebastian solo le dio una ligera sonrisa que para mi me pareció algo fingida.

-Pasate, deja te ayudo con la maleta.- le dije

-Si sebastian, Blaine y yo estábamos a punto de ver una película. Ven siéntate con nosotros en la sala, ya esta por empezar.

Los tres nos sentamos en el sillón frente a la TV, apagamos las luces para sentir como si fuera el cine. Yo estaba en medio de los dos, Durante la película Sebastian puso su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y yo me recargaba un poco mas sobre el. Yo nunca me di cuenta, pero de reojo Jaren nos volteaba a ver.

En la noche a la hora de dormir, llego la parte divertida, Sebastian y yo hicimos el amor, habían pasado varias semanas sin estar con él, que esta noche quisimos saciar las ganas hasta que el cansancio nos venciera.


	4. Chapter 4

En la mañana siguiente despertamos alrededor de las 11 de la mañana, Sebastian y yo aprovechamos para bañarnos juntos y por supuesto que hacer el amor de nuevo. Luego de cambiarnos, nos fuimos a la cocina para desayunar, entonces llego Jaren de la calle, traía ropa deportiva y su iphone en su brazo con los audífonos, seguramente para escuchar música mientras salió a correr.

-Hola chicos!.- nos saludos amablemente –Les preguntaría como pasaron la noche, pero créanme, me di cuenta que la pasaron muy bien.- nos dijo burlándose del hecho que en la noche habíamos sido poco discretos, mientras le daba un trago a la botella de agua que había sacado del refrigerados.

-Jaren, Shh!- le dije haciéndole señas

Sebastian se rió apenado y le contesto:- disculpanos, es solo que lo extrañaba tanto.-

-Estaba bromeando chicos. Solo traten de no comer pan en frente del hambriento, porque hay gente en esta casa que no ha podido probar una pieza de pan en un largo tiempo.- nos dijo dejando su botella de agua y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

El fin de semana lo aprovechamos juntos. Salimos a pasear, tomarnos algunas fotos en los lugares mas populares de San Francisco y por supuesto visitar la calle Castro.

En verdad era muy gratificando ir por la calle de la mano de mi novio sin que nadie te vea como un extraño. Aunque no había mucho que ver en la calle castro, en su mayoría eran solo bares, y nosotros aun no tenemos la edad para poder entrar, pero simplemente caminar por ahí era muy divertido. Nos tomamos algunas fotos con nuestros celulares para recordar el momento. Al llegar la noche, regresamos al departamento y Jaren tenia la música alta, cuando fui a pedirle que le bajara antes que viniera algún vecino a reclamar, ella estaba en su recamara solo en su ropa interior probándose algunos vestido, su puerta estaba semi abierta por eso la vi intencionalmente.

-Jaren, le puedes bajar a la música por favor- le dije agachando la mirada mientras le hablaba.

-Hey, ya regresaron, los estaba esperando- nos dijo bajándole el volumen a la música. Y sin ninguna pena se acerco a mi al mismo tiempo que tomaba su bata de dormir poniendosela para salir de su recamara. –Hay una fiesta y ustedes vendrán conmigo, así que vayan y arreglarse o hagan lo que sea por que nos vamos en 30 minutos y no voy a tomar un no por respuesta!- nos dijo muy demandante. Yo mire a Sebastian para saber si quería ir, pero su sonrisa de entusiasmo me fue suficiente para saber que la idea le agradaba.

Al llegar ala fiesta, era una casa muy grande con alberca y hasta una cancha de tenis, todo el lugar estaba repleto de gente que obviamente se veía que la estaban pasando muy bien. Lo primero que hicimos la llegar fue servirnos unas cervezas, lo bueno era que no pedían identificación para eso, así que empezamos a beber y a tratar de encontrar un mejor lugar para quedarnos.

hubo un momento en que Jared se nos desapareció, había muchos amigos de ella en esta fiesta, pero incluso llegue a ver a un par de compañeros de mi universidad. Vaya que esta fiesta era popular.

-Hey Blaine!- me grito una voz que no reconocí al instante hasta que voltie y vi que era Patrick. Se acerco a mi para saludarme.

-Hey Patrick, que haces por acá? No sabia que vendrías a esta fiesta!-

-Lo se, unos amigos me invitaron así que aquí estoy.-

-Mira Patrick te presento a Sebastian, mi novio-

Patrick le extendió la mano y Sebastian lo saludo igualmente con con una sonrisa.

-Vinieron ustedes dos solos?- nos pregunto mientras miraba a mi alrededor como buscando a alguien.

-No, en realidad no, Jaren anda por aquí también, pero no se a donde fue-

-Oh, ella esta aquí?! Tengo que verla.-

-Bueno, anda por aquí, pero hay demasiada gente.-

-Voy a buscarla- nos dijo apresurado alejandose de nosotros pero no sin antes gritarle a Sebastian

-Gusto en conocerte amigo!-

El resto de la noche, seguimos tomando, en mi caso un poco mas de lo que debería, me puse a bailar alrededor de Sebastian y aventandole algunas miradas provocativas, después finalmente me acerque tanto a el que comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente, podía sentir sus manos apretándome fuerte hacia el intensificando cada vez mas el beso, cuando de pronto Jaren viene a interrumpirnos.

-Blaine, me quiero ir. Tu amigo no me deja de seguir y honestamente no estoy de humor. Ustedes se quieren quedar, o vienen conmigo?-

-Nos vamos contigo, nosotros también queremos ir a descansar.-

Al llegar a donde estaba el auto de Jaren, ella saco sus llaves y se las entrego a Sebastian.

-Te importaría manejar? Creo que tome demasiado.- Sebastian tomo las llaves y salimos de la fiesta. Al regreso pasamos por el Golden Gate, Jaren abrió el quemacoco y se paro en el asiento para asomarce, el aire le volaba el cabello y ella abrió sus manos haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás para dejar que el viento la acariciara. Por alguna razón me pareció divertido, seria que bebí de mas o tal vez que en realidad dejar que el viento te abrace de esa forma es una experiencia única, así que me pare junto a ella mientras cruzábamos el puente.

Hubo un instante que me perdí en el tiempo, no me daba cuenta de lo peligroso que pudo ser, estaba intoxicado de la adrenalina y la emoción que nunca escuche la voz de Sebastian gritando que nos metiéramos hasta que me tomo con una mano del cinturón y me jalo con fuerza hacia abajo, entonces Jaren se metió también, ambos riéndonos a carcajadas, pero Sebastian no parecía divertirle la situación.

-Ponte el cinturón!- me dijo enojado y el resto del camino iba serio, mas sin embargo yo seguia contento, riendo y bromeando con Jaren.

Al llegar al departamento, nos bajamos tambalenadonos, ella agarrandose de mi y yo de ella, riéndonos son ningún aparente motivo.

-Blaine, tenemos que salir mas seguido juntos, tu si sabes como divertirte!- me gritaba ella, yo solo continuaba riéndome y tropezando con las paredes.

Sebastian abrió la puerta y me tomo del brazo para llevarme directo a la recamara.

-Hey a donde van, la fiesta aun no termina- nos grito Jaren

-Buenas noches Jaren- le contesto Sebastian Sarcásticamente sin voltear a verla y sin detenerse para llevarme hasta la recamara, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-ponte la pijama, hablaremos en la mañana-

-Hablar? Hablar de que?- le preguntaba mientras trataba de desabotonar mi camisa, el cual fue una tarea difícil por que no lograba atinarle a los ojales. Sebastian entonces se me acerco y comenzó a ayudarme a ponerme la pijama pero era obvio su desagrado de la situación.

-Por que estas enojado?- le pregunte

-No estoy enojado!- me respondió y luego me dijo –ademas no tiene caso que te lo diga ahorita por que mañana ni siquiera lo vas a recordar.- entonces Sebastian me recostó en la cama asegurándose de acercar el bote de la basura por si en la noche me daban ganas de vomitar y tapandome bien para que no me diera frío, luego se recostó del otro lado de la cama. En cuestión de segundos me quede dormido y Sebastian solo me miraba y me acariciaba las mejillas sabiendo que yo jamas me daría cuenta de ello.

-Te amo Blaine- me dijo en voz alta, pero jamás lo escuche.

En la mañana desperté y Sebastian no estaba en la cama, cuando vi el reloj, eran las 11:30 de la mañana. No podía creer lo tarde que era, había planeado la mañana con Sebastian por que hoy tenía que regresar a Lima, y ahora ya se nos fue casi todo el tiempo. Al quererme levantar entonces me di cuenta que no estaba bien, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, lo único que deseaba era volver a recostarme.

-Despierta dormilón.-Escuche la voz de Sebastian mientras entraba en la habitación cargando una charola con el desayuno.

Hice un esfuerzo por abrir de nuevo mis ojos pero la luz era muy fuerte.

-Discúlpame. Mira la hora! Ya no tenemos tiempo de hacer todo lo que habíamos planeado.- Le dije con preocupación, sintiéndome culpable.

-No te preocupes. Voy a regresar, esta no será mi ultima visita.-

Afuera del departamento estaba el taxi que llevaría a Sebastian al aeropuerto, mientras tanto, él y yo nos despedíamos e mi recamara, abrazándonos fuertemente por varios minutos.

-Blaine. Por favor cuídate mucho, ten mucho cuidado con Jaren. Hay algo sobre ella que me hace desconfiar.-

-En verdad? Por que? A mi me parece una chica encantadora-

-bueno, solo ten cuidado con ella por favor-

-Ok… Ya te estoy empezando a extrañar-

-Yo también!- luego me dio un último beso y se subió al taxi. Mi tristeza era aparente cuando le decía adiós con la mano.

Cuando subo de nuevo al departamento, Jaren estaba en la cocina preparando algo de comer.

-Sebastian se fue?- me pregunto

-Si, se acaba de ir en el taxi.- le conteste decaído, en verdad ya lo empezaba a extrañar.

-No estés triste, él va a regresar muy pronto. Ven mira siéntate, hice pasta para cenar, quieres?-

-No tengo mucha hambre.-

-Vamos anda, acompáñame, platiquemos de algo para distraerte un poco.-

Jaren acerco otro plato extra a la mesa y me sirvió un poco de spaguetti. La verdad no veía que era lo que Sebastian desconfiaba, a mi me parecía que era agradable, fue un buen gesto de su parte tratar de animarme un poco. Así que me senté y empezamos a comer, me pareció ser el spaguetti mas delicioso que hubiera probado, había algo distinto en el sabor.

-Es una receta secreta de mi abuela. Si te la digo, te tendría que eliminar.- me dijo bromeando.

Luego de la cena, nos sentamos un rato a ver la tv juntos, su compañía en verdad hacia el dolor de extrañar a Sebastian un poco menos. yo estaba recargado en el sillón con los pies sobre la mesita del centro y Jaren se sentó a mi lado, con los pies sobre el sillón y con su cabeza recargada en mi hombro.

-Blaine. Como sabes si estás enamorado?- Me pregunto Jaren interrumpiendo la voz de la locutora anunciando los nuevos concursantes de algún reality show.

-Bueno, yo creo que cuando sacrificas algo por el bien de la otra persona a pesar de lo que tu deseas, entonces significa que estas enamorado.-

-No estoy segura de entender.-

-Es como querer que la otra persona sea feliz a pesar de tu felicidad-

-Pero no haría eso egoísta a la otra persona? Y que hay del amor de la otra persona? Hay una guerra por demostrar quien sacrifica más por el otro para demostrarle su amor?

-No, eso solo aplica en decisiones importantes.-

-Pues no lo entiendo. Creo que enamorarce es estúpido. Para mi el único amor verdadero es el que me doy a mi misma.-

-Bueno, ese es un buen amor.-

A la mañana siguiente me levante para prepararme para irme a la universidad, iba algo apurado porque me dormí tarde esperando a que Sebastián me llamara para avisarme que había llegado a Lima. Así que después de cambiarme me prepare un café para poder mantenerme despierto y luego fui al baño para lavarme los dientes antes de salir, en el momento en que abrí la puerta, ahí estaba Jarren desnuda saliendo de la regadera para alcanzar la toalla. En ese momento me volteé y Salí inmediatamente gritándole desde el otro lado.

-Lo siento Jarren.- luego ella salió envuelta en la toalla con el cabello empapado aun escurriendo y me miro tranquila y sonriendo.

-Es todo tuyo.- me dijo y me sonrió.

Aún estaba nervioso y avergonzado, jamás había visto a una chica desnuda frente a mí. Pero ella parecía de lo más tranquila, tal vez yo debería de tomarlo natural, después de todo, no pareció importarle.

Unos días después ocurrió lo mismo, pero esta vez, yo era el que estaba en el baño. Ella entro de carrera para sacar algo del gabinete. Aunque ella no me vio desnudo porque yo seguía en la ducha, de todos modos me quede intrigado porque creí haberle puesto seguro a la puerta. Pero Jarren entro me saludo mientras buscaba lo que fuera que entro a buscar y se salió despidiéndose.

Nunca le platique de eso a Sebastian, no porque le quisiera mentir, si no porque no quería hacer de ese acontecimiento algo mas grande de lo que realmente fue. Además, Sebastian parece desconfiar de Jarren, así que prefiero no echarle más leña al fuego.

-…me quedan tres semanas para ensayar.- estaba teniendo una conversación por internet con Sebastian, platicándole de los acontecimientos de la universidad.

-Lo harás bien, eres muy bueno.- me animaba Sebastian.

Entonces entro de repente Jarren a mi recamara.

-Blaine, que haces?- me pregunto mientras se recostaba en mi cama tratando de solo hacer conversación.

-Estoy platicando con Sebastian.- le dije mientras le mostraba la pantalla de la computadora.

-Oh. Hola Seb!- lo saludo

-hola Jarren, como estas?-

-Pues algo aburrida, en realidad vine a pedirle a Blaine salgamos un rato. Es viernes y tengo ganas de salir.-

-Quieres salir ahorita?- le pregunte intrigado, pues ya era algo tarde.

-Si, vamos un rato al bar que esta aquí cerca. Porfavooor!- me decía rogándome y queriéndome convencer con su mirada.

-No puedo, estoy ablando con Sebastian.-

-Pero él no se enoja, verdad verdad Sebastian que no te molesta que Blaine salga un rato?- La pregunta fue comprometedora, por que se lo que piensa Sebastian de Jarren, pero trato de ser amable y dijo:

-Si Blaine, esta bien, sal un rato, podemos platicar mañana.-

-Estas seguro? Por que me puedo quedar, realmente no tengo muchas ganas de salir.-

-Vamos, es viernes, sal a divertirte un rato. Además ya me voy a dormir, mañana temprano tengo que salir con mi papá. Te llamo cuando regrese.-

-Ok, entonces iré un rato. Pero Jarren, solo será por un rato.-

-Si claro por supuesto.- prometió ella.

-Te llamo mañana Blaine.- me dijo Sebastian despidiéndose y desconectándose.

En cuestión de unos minutos, Jarren y yo estábamos listos para salir, caminamos un par de cuadras donde había un bar pequeño pero agradable, tocaban buena música. Una vez que nos sentamos y ordenamos un par de cervezas, mi celular empezó a sonar, era Patrick.

-hey, donde andas?- me preguntaba al escuchar la música fuerte.

-Vine al bar que esta cerca de mi casa.- le dije.

-Estas con Jarren?-

-Si, aquí estamos ella y yo.-

-Oh, dime por favor que no hay problema si les caigo un rato!-

-Pues no, pero solo vamos a estar un rato.-

-No importa, solo quiero verla un momento.-

-Patrick, si sabes que ella no esta interesada en ti, verdad?-

-Lo se, pero solo con verla me es suficiente. Ella es lo mas bello que mis ojos han visto.-

-Enserio? Crei que era yo lo mas bello que han visto tus ojos?- le dije bromeando.

-Lo fuiste, hasta que llego ella.- me contesto.

Despues de colgar, regrese a la mesa donde seguía Jarren sentada, moviendose al ritmo de la música. Minutos mas tarde llego Patrick. Al principio Jarren pareció ignorarlo, peor luego para tratar de llamar su atención trajo de la barra otra ronda mas de bebidas. Jarren pareció agradecida y le regalo una sonrisa. Después de algunas otras cervezas, los tres empezamos a divertirnos. Patrick era muy bueno contando chistes, especialmente en los que hacia voces divertidas. Todos estábamos riendo del ultimo chiste que había contado cuando de la nada Jarren le dice a Patrick.

-Nunca había notado que bonitos ojos tienes. Tienes las pestañas mas largas que he visto.-

-Gracias.- le contesto el algo nervioso, era obvio que no esperaba ese comentario.

De pronto Jarren se exalto al escuchar una canción.

-Me encanta esa canción! Vengan vamos a bailar.- nos jalo a mi y a Patrick del brazo. Los tres empezamos a bailar. Ella bailaba alrededor de nosotros, su estilo era divertido y espontáneo al principio, brincaba y saltaba a nuestro alrededor incluso en alguna vuelta alrededor de Patrick le agarro el cabello tratando de despenarlo, pero el cabello de él es tan lacio que solo se lo acomodó de nuevo pasando sus dedos para peinarlo. Luego la música cambio, esta vez era algo mas lento, ese fue mi señal de que me tenia que ir,peor no solo de la pista, si no del bar.

.-Jarren, es hora de irnos.-

-No. Quédate otro ratito.-

-En verdad me quiero ir.- le insistí.

-YO me puedo quedar contigo, si te quieres quedar otro rato.- Le dijo Patrik

-Ok, nos quedamos.- le contesto ella de inmediato agradándole la idea.

-No te preocupes Blaine, yo me aseguro que llegue bien a la casa.-

-Gracias Patrick. No la dejes tomar mas. Creo que ya tuvo demasiado por esta noche.-

Ya estaba dormido cuando ella llego al departamento por la madrugada, aun estaba obscuro fuera, pero yo no la sentí llegar. Patrick la trajo hasta acá como lo había prometido y después de dejarla en la puerta se fue a su casa. Jarren entonces tambaleándose por el pasillo que lleva a las recamaras, abrió la puerta, pero no era la de su recamara si no de la mía, pero como estaba muy cansado, no sentí cuando entro, luego se sentó en mi cama llamándome por mi nombre esperando a que despertara.

-Blaine, Blaine.- me repetía varias veces para lograr despertarme.

-Que pasa?.- desperté aun adormilado, confundiendo si era un sueño que ella estuviera en mi recamara o si era realidad.-

Después de despertarme, Jarren parecía ahogarse en sus palabras, no tenia la articulación apropiada para poder decirme lo que quería, prendi la lámpara para poder verla, era obvio que estaba muy ebria. Al darse cuenta ella misma de no poder hablar, empezó a sonreír.

-Estas bien? Mira como vienes!- le decía mientras me ponía en pie.

-Estoy bien!- me contesto con la mirada perdida, no podía ni si quiera fijar su vista.

-Ven, te llevo a dormir a tu recamara para que descanses.-

-No, no quiero. Me gusta tu cama. Me puedo quedar aquí?.- me dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en mi almohada. No me quedo otra que dejarla. Le ayude a quitarce los zapatos y la tape con las cobijas, luego tome la otra almohada y me disponía a irme a la otra recamara.

-No te vayas Blaine, quédate conmigo.-

Lo pensé un momento, nunca había tenido que compartir mi cama con una mujer. No entiendo por que últimamente cualquier interacción con una mujer, especialmente esta mujer, me pone nervioso, es tan abierta a su sexualidad que pensar en ella y su cuerpo me atemoriza. Pero para calmar este sentimiento, trato de tomarlo lo mas natural posible, ella es mi amiga y en este momento me necesita, así que volví a acomodar mi almohada de nuevo en la cama y me recosté junto a ella. Una vez que sintió que estaba a su lado, se voltio hacia mi y puso un brazo a mi alrededor.

-Blaine, recuerdas tu primera vez?- me preguntaba rompiendo el silencio mientras intentábamos dormir.

-Primera vez de que?- De cuando me embriague?-

-No. Tu primera vez de cuando tuviste relaciones.-

-Oh! Si, si lo recuerdo. Por que?-

-Por que últimamente he pensado en mi primera vez y creo que olvide como me sentí. Desearía poder recordarlo.-

-Hace cuando que paso?-

-Tenia 16 años. Pero solo recuerdo que estaba tan nerviosa. Tu estabas nervioso?-

-Un poco, pero creo que ya nos veníamos preparando para eso momento. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera.-

-Ella debió ser muy especial para que la eligieras como tu primera vez.-

-No era ella, era él. Mi primer novio. Y si fue alguien muy especial. En realidad nunca me e acostado con ninguna mujer.-

-Enserio? Ni si quiera a tercera base.-

-No, lo mas que he llegado con una mujer fue a besarla en un juego de botella, pero nunca he estado con ninguna mujer.-

-Y nunca has tenido curiosidad de como seria el sexo con una mujer o alguna vez has pensado como seria la mujer con la que te atreverías a tener relaciones?-

-No me había puesto a pensar en eso.- Le conteste, pero la verdad era que si lo había estado pensando, no lo quería admitir, pero he pensado algunas veces por curiosidad como seria estar con una mujer. Especialmente desde que tengo la compañía de Jarren bajo el mismo techo. Pero jamás lo admitiría, especialmente a Sebastian. Esto es solo algo que vagamente me viene a la mente y que al final de cuentas no tiene ninguna importancia.

-Tal vez deberías de intentarlo una vez antes de que formalices algo con tu novio.- con ese comentario, Jarren no dijo más y se quedó dormida, y yo me quede pensativo sobre el tema.

En la mañana siguiente, mi teléfono me despertó temprano, estuve hablando con Sebastian antes de su compromiso con su padre, aparentemente se irían a pescar y probablemente no regresarían hasta el día siguiente. Era una sorpresa que le tenia su padre por su cumpleaños que seria en unos días.

-Entonces te llamo mañana llegando.- dijo Sebastian despidiéndose.

-Ok, diviértete mucho con tu papá.- le conteste.

-Lo haré. Aunque desearía mejor estar contigo.-

-Si, yo también. Te extraño mucho.

-Te veo pronto.-

-bye.-

Estar lejos de Sebastian hace que me ponga sentimental, lo extraño tanto que trato de no pensar en ello. Aveces ya no se si el no tenerlo tan presente para no extrañarlo tanto se me esta haciendo costumbre o que la posibilidad de que hay otras cosas nuevas e mi vida que me distraen de pensar en él como antes.

Después de colgar con Sebastian me regrese a mi recamara donde Jarren aun seguía durmiendo, estaba acostada boca abajo, abrasando la almohada, no pude evitar contemplarla, las sabanas contorneaban las curvas de su cuerpo, su cabello adornaba la almohada como funda de seda. De pronto empecé a imaginarme acariciándola por la espalda, siguiendo las curvas de su cintura hasta sus piernas. Pero solo me tomo 2 segundos darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, inmediatamente Salí de la recamara para despejar mi mente.

Aun era temprano, no quería despertarla, así que Salí del departamento para comprar un café en la esquina, de alguna forma tenia que dejar de pensar. Por alguna razón el imaginarme tocar a una mujer me atemorizaba y quería borrar esos pensamientos, me imagino que así han de sentir algunos hombres cuando empiezan a tener sus primeros pensamientos homosexuales. Te sientes asustado y desorientado.

Estaba en el café cuando Patrick me llama por teléfono.

-Blaine, mi amigo, donde andas?-

-A una cuadra de mi casa, por qué?-

-Solo quería saber cómo estaba Jarren?. Se que bebió demasiado anoche y solo quería estar seguro que estuviera bien.-

-Bueno, ella sigue durmiendo. Pero te dije que no la dejaras beber mucho, confíe en que cuidarías de ella.-

-Lo intente, pero es muy persuasiva, sabe como convencerte.-

-Que quieres decir?-

-Anoche me beso. Se que probablemente no significo nada para ella. Pero ella hizo mi sueño realidad. Es perfecta. Blaine, creo que me estoy enamorando de Jarren.-

En ese momento sentí algo que nunca había sentido antes, era como un fuego que me subía del estomago a la cabeza. Si Patrick me hubiera visto directo a la cara, se hubiera dado cuenta de mi reacción, pero por teléfono no lo pudo notar.

-Estas loco Patrick.-

-No, no me digas eso, debiste haber estado ahí, ese beso fue apasionado, estoy ablando de intercambio de lengua y saliva.-

Era como si Patrick le echara mas leña al fuego que me estaba consumiendo. El continuaba describiendo el maravilloso beso hasta que yo ya no pude mas.

-Patrick, me tengo que ir. Podemos hablar luego.-

-Por supuesto, solo dile a Jarren que espero que se sienta bien esta mañana.-

-Seguro, yo le digo.-

Por que empecé a sentir este fuego dentro de mi, este coraje? Por que estoy celoso de Jarren, ella es solo mi amiga. Mi idea de salir a despejar mi mente no funciono, ahora me siento más frustrado Como si empezara a sentir algo por ella, pero como es esto posible si yo tengo a Sebastian? Bueno, Sebastian no está conmigo físicamente, pero se que quiero estar con él.

Cuando regrese al departamento, Jarren ya estaba despierta, se acababa de bañar, me di cuenta por su cabello húmedo cayendo sobre sus hombros.

-Hey Blaine, donde andabas.- me pregunto

-Fui por un café, ten mira te traje uno, imagine que lo necesitarías.- le extendí la mano entregándole el vaso de café que le había comprado antes de regresar.

-Gracias, eres un amor. Es como si supieras exactamente lo que necesito.- Jarren tomo el café de mis manos y se sentó en el sillón a disfrutar de su café. Yo me le quede viendo como destapaba el vaso y lentamente le soplaba para enfriarlo un poco antes de darle un sorbo.

-Como te sientes?- le pregunte

-No preguntes, realmente no debí tomar tanto. Pro favor Blaine, no me vuelvas a dejar tomar tanto. De ahora en adelante te voy a obedecer cuando me digas que deje de tomar, por que si por mi fuera, no creo saber cuando detenerme.- Me contesto dándole otro sorbo a su café, luego lo dejo e la mesa de centro y se recostó sobre mi acomodando su cabeza sobre mis piernas y me dijo:

-Gracias por cuidar de mi anoche, eres muy buen amigo, me da gusto tenerte cerca.-

-Yo también.- le conteste mientras le acariciaba su cabello húmedo.

Llegada la noche Patrick me volvió a llamar, no quería contestarle al principio, pero después me sentí culpable y le conteste.

-Hey, Patrick, que pasa?-

-Blaine, tienes que venir conmigo.- me dijo apresurado como si fuera muy urgente.

-A donde?-

-hay un concierto en el Filmore y el grupo que iba a abrir el concierto tuvo un accidente y nos acaban de pedir que toquemos por ellos, necesitamos de tu voz.-

-Que? Pero como, cual grupo, que concierto? No entiendo?!-

-solo vamos a tocar como media hora.-

-Pero no se que canciones, no estoy preparado.-

-Ya conocemos varias canciones. Es una oportunidad única, vamos, te veo en el Filmore en una hora. Ah, invita a Jarren, tengo pases VIP para ella.-

Se que el filmore en un lugar muy bueno, muchos grupos famosos se presentan ahí, pero presentarme sin estar preparado puede ser un desastre. Pero fui, Jarren no pudo acompañarme, no se sentía muy bien, la idea le encanto, pero simplemente no pudo, seguía con resacas de la noche anterior.

AL llegar al Filmore, había un mundo de gente afuera esperando a entrar, tuve que llamarle a Patrick para que me dijera por donde entrar, una vez adentro, el lugar era maravilloso, como un viejo escenario de teatro pero a la vez con luces modernas. Estuvimos preparando lo mas que pudimos con la lista de canciones que tocaríamos esa noche, todo para la gran apertura del grupo que se presentaría esa noche. "imagine dragons".

Heme ahí, en el escenario. No era la primera vez que estaba en uno, pero esta vez la energía de la gente se sentía diferente, era como una droga, cada vez que la gente grita, es como un éxtasis en tu cuerpo. Una vez que estas ahí, cantando, se pierde el miedo y te llenas de energía. Tocamos como por media hora, pero pareció que fueron solo 5 minutos. Incluso el grupo nos felicito, nos pidieron quedarnos al final del concierto, querían invítanos al after party. Quien diría no a eso?.

Después del concierto, como nos habían prometido, nos llevaron a un after party, un bar cerca de Castro, donde solo los invitados tenían acceso a entrar. Yo me estaba divirtiendo, admito que esta fue la noche en que me deje de preocupas por cuanto bebía o no, ahora se lo que sentía Jarren cuando me dijo que no sabia cuando detenerse. Cuando te estas divirtiendo en verdad, nada mas importa.

Esa noche se me acerco el vocalista del grupo para felicitarme por lo bien de mi performance en el escenario, Y hasta me pidió cantar un par de canciones con el acompañado de la guitarra, fue como un pequeño concierto para sus invitados de la fiesta.

-Blaine, ven mira quiero presentarte a alguien.- me dijo el vocalista poniéndome el brazo alrededor e mi cuello y llevándome hacia una mesa donde estaban dos chicas muy atractivas. – Mira ella es Clarisa.- me dijo mientras la chica rubia con el vestido mas entallado y tan corto que apenas le cubrían las caderas, sus piernas me recordaban a las de Jarren cuando trae ese suéter tan enorme.

-Mucho gusto.- le conteste a la chica extendiéndole la mano para saludarla.

-Tienes una voz divina, Blaine.- me dijo la chica con un tono seductivo.

-Gracias.- le conteste. Pero la cercanía ella en mi espacio personal me empezó a poner incomodo.-

-Tienes unos ojos hermosos. Apuesto que tu novia te lo ha de decir todo el tiempo.-

En ese momento se acerco Patrick escuchando cada palabra que había dicho la chica rubia, entonces se me acerca poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros y mirando a la chica le dice.

-Bueno, su novia no, pero si su novio. No es así Blaine? Sebastian ama ese par de ojos.-

La chica entonces me miro con pena, como si le hubiera dado vergüenza haber estado coqueteando.

-Oh, eres gay. Que lastima, porque los más atractivos son gays?-

-Bueno chica, si necesitan un hombro donde llorar, yo las puedo consolar.- les dijo Patrick vacilando, pero la chica solo le dio una sonrisa y se dio la media vuelta.

-Gracias.- le dije a Patrick

-No hay problema. Vayamos por otra cerveza.-

Más tarde esa noche, había continuado bebiendo, Patrick tuvo que llevarme hasta mi departamento igual que como lo había hecho con Jarren la noche anterior.

-Nunca creí tener que cargar borrachos dos veces en el mismo fin de semana. Blaine, te voy a llevar a tu casa como Jarren, pero no te voy a besar, no me importa cuánto me ruegues.- me dijo jugando.

Para cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi departamento, Patrick me tenia cargando con mi brazo alrededor de su cuello por que yo no podía mantenerme en pie. Trate de buscar las llaves para abrir pero no estaban en ningún bolsillo, busque en el saco, en el pantalón y nada, por suerte mi cartera y mi celular aun estaban conmigo, pero las llaves no aparecían. Entonces empece a golpear la puerta.

-No toques, vas a despierta a Jarren.- me decía Patrick en voz baja tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Pero en mi embriaguez el volumen de mi voz o de los ruidos que hacían parecía no tener decibeles, volvía tocar mas fuerte la puerta seguido del timbre. Patrick intento detenerme.

-No te preocupes Patrick, ya me levante.- dijo Jarren al abrir la puerta.

-Disculpanos, pero Blaine parece haber perdido las llaves.-

-No las perdió, aquí están.- le contesto mirando a un lado de la puerta donde estaban los ganchillos para colgar las llaves, y efectivamente ahí seguían donde las había dejado la ultima vez.

Patrick me ayudo a entrar, quería llevarme hasta mi recamara, pero solo le permití llevarme hasta la sala, argumentando que no necesitaba de ayuda. entonces Patrick ya no quiso discutir mas conmigo y se despidió diciendo que había dejado el carro estacionado en una zona roja.

-Adiós Jarren.- le dijo con una voz suave como si estuviera nervioso de verla. Y como no iba a estarlo si tenia puesto de pijama un short muy corto con una blusa de tirantes ajustada.

-Bye Patrick.- le contesto casi molesta per no con el, si no por la situación de haberla levantado a mitad de la noche.

Luego de cerrar la puerta, me ayudo a llevarme a mi cuarto y recostarme, me quito el saco y la camisa y después los zapatos.

Luego cuando estaba acostado, empecé a sentir que todo daba vueltas, Jarren empezó a desabrocharme el cinturón, pero no de forma sensual, si no para dormir mas cómodo, cuando desabrocho el cinturón yo la tome de la muñeca.

-Que haces?- le pregunte algo desorientado.

-Estoy tratando de ponerte cómodo para que puedas dormir. Me dijo.

-No me toques.-

-Por que no? Te sientes bien?-

-No, solo no quiero que me toques.-

-Estas enojado conmigo Blaine? Por que no te puedo tocar?-

-Porque yo te quiero tocar, pero no debo porque quiero a Sebastian.-

-Quieres tocarme?- me pregunto seriamente

Entonces alce un poco mi cabeza para tratar de enfocar mi mirada hacia ella, y le conteste.

-Si.-

Entonces Jarren mi miro por unos segundos luego empezó a acariciar mi hombro y resbalar su mano lentamente hacia la mía, luego me tomo de la mano y la acerco a su boca, besándome la palma, yo no pude dejar de verla a los ojos, pude sentir un calor desde mi espalda hasta la cabeza, entonces puso mi mano sobre su hombro y comenzó a guiarme por todo su brazo hasta su cintura.

-Hazlo!.- me dijo

Entonces como si fuera una señal, me levante para recostarla a mi lado, me acerque a su cara casi a punto de besarla y entonces me detuve, la mire a los ojos un momento como tratando de decidirme si la tomaría o no, pero al verla puede sentir la fuente del calor que sentía sobre mí, venia de sus ojos, entonces no pude resistir más y la empecé a besar apasionadamente. Nuestras lenguas se debatían por ganar territorio, ella no pudo contenerse de darme pequeñas mordidas a mis labios, que no dolían, si no por el contrario me quemaban más en pasión. Entonces mis manos empezaron a explorar su cuerpo, recorriendo su cintura, entonces me monte sobre ella, sosteniendo mi propio peso sobre mis rodillas tratando de despojarla de su blusa dejándole al descubierto sus bellos pechos. No pude resistir cubrir uno de ellos con mi mano, luego deje de besarla para comenzar a besarle muy ligeramente su pezón, que estaba muy parado para mí. Al momento en que puse su pezón en mis labios, Jarren gemía de placer, arqueando su cuerpo hacia atrás como dándome más acceso a ellos. Ese fue el momento definitivo en que estuve listo para ella, puse mis dedos entre el resorte de su pequeño short y jale hacia abajo. Nunca había tenido así de cerca el cuerpo de una mujer, y no estaba seguro de saber qué hacer, pero todo se fue dando instintivamente, como deja vu en el que sabes que nunca has estado ahí, pero todo te parece familiar. Los dos estábamos desnudos, yo estaba arriba de ella, listo para penetrarla, ella abrió sus piernas apretando mis caderas con sus rodillas y entonces entre en ella, primero muy lentamente, ella estaba húmeda lo cual hizo más placentero el momento de la penetración. Una vez adentro no tuve que esperar para empezar a moverme como lo tenía que hacer con Sebastian, ella estaba lista para mí, empezó a mover su cadera al ritmo en que yo la penetraba , entonces hice algo que nunca había podido hacer antes, una vez que estaba afuera la penetre de nuevo, pero esta vez con más fuerza, ella arqueo su cabeza hacia atrás gritando un poco, pero no de dolor, y lo volví a hacer, penetrarla con fuerza como si de un solo golpe quisiera llegar hasta lo más profundo, esta vez yo gemí, era la sensación más deliciosa que jamás haya tenido. La bese de nuevo, era como si no pudiera saciar mi hambre de ella. Entonces finalmente me vine. Me sentía tan agitado que solo me quede recostado sobre sus pechos, escuchando el latido acelerado de su corazón, entonces ella comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, eso fue suficiente para arrullarme y quedarme dormido. El delicioso aroma de su cuerpo y las suaves caricias de sus manos me relajo. Dormí como un bebé arrullado por su madre.


	5. Chapter 5

La mañana siguiente, desperté y ella esta recostada a un lado mío aun dormía. Su cuerpo aun desnudo cubierto solo por la delgada sabana. Me levante de la cama muy despacio, aun algo desorientado y con un intenso dolor de cabeza. Me puse los pantalones que estaban tirados sobre la alfombra y Salí de la recamara hacia el baño esperando encontrar algún analgésico para el dolor de cabeza. Hasta este punto no había tenido oportunidad de pensar las cosas, el dolor de cabeza había nublado mi juicio, pero fue cuando me mire en el espejo del baño, que me di cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Tuve relaciones con una mujer, engañe a Sebastian. Me daba vergüenza verme a mi mismo. Lo hice de nuevo, soy una mala persona, engañe de nuevo a la persona que quiero. Sebastian. En ese momento solo podía ver el rostro de Sebastian mirándome, juzgándome. No quiero perderlo, lo quiero!

Me quede en el baño más de lo necesario, tenía miedo de salir y enfrentarme a la realidad. Jarren continuaba en mi recamara durmiendo, yo no quería entrar y verla. Que le voy a decir? Que va a pasar?. Abrí la puerta lentamente, y ahí estaba ella, dormida boca abajo con la espalda desnuda y la sabana cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo. Su piel era como de terciopelo. En verdad era hermosa la vista desde donde estaba. Entonces mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar a los recuerdos de la noche anterior, podía sentir mi piel erizarse al recordarla gemir y respirar rápido, cuando sus labios atraparon mi lengua, o la forma en que se sentía estar dentro de ella. Era como si mi cuerpo no supiera la diferencia entre la realidad y los recuerdos.

La mire por unos segundos más, y entonces empecé a acercarme a la cama, me senté a un lado de ella deseando acariciarle su espalda expuesta. Acerque mi mano lentamente, aun titubeando si debería de tocarla o no, pero su piel me gritaba que lo hiciera, aunque ella siguiera dormida. En el preciso momento en que las puntas de mis dedos tocaron su piel, el sonido estruendoso de mi celular se escuchó, haciéndome quitar la mano inmediatamente. Luego volvió a sonar por segunda vez, en esta ocacion, ella abrió sus ojos y me miro, yo la mire por un segundo pero antes del tercer tono del celular, lo agarre y conteste.

-Hola?-

-Buenos días!- me respondió con tono alegre. Era Sebastian.

-Sebastian, uhmm… como estuvo tu paseo?- le pregunte algo nervioso, al mismo tiempo que miraba a Jarren despertarce tratando de orientarce.

-muy bien. Te desperté? Suenas como asustado.-

-Si, acabo de despertar, pero me alegra que me llames, estaba esperando tu llamada. Platícame como te fue, que hicieron?- Trataba de sonar normal, pero por dentro estaba nervioso. Podía ver a Jarren levantarse de la cama tratando de cubrirse con la sabana y se quedó sentada en la orilla del colchón dándome la espalda. Estaría enojada?, probablemente arrepentida de lo sucedido. Todas estas preguntas me venían a la cabeza al verla sentada ahí sin mirarme, pero simplemente no podía preguntarla, Sebastián seguía hablándome de lo maravilloso del paseo con su padre, de la pesca y como habían regresado con un pez gigante que no tendrían forma de cocinarlo pero que se sentía muy orgulloso de haberlo capturado.

-Y como estuvo tu día?- me pregunto Sebastian. Pues tuve relaciones con una mujer que en este momento se encuentra sentada frente a mi. Esas fueron las palabras que pensé, pero que obvio jamás me atrevería a decírselas. Como se lo voy a decir? Se que tengo que hacerlo, pero simplemente no tengo el valor para hacerlo. Así que simplemente le platique del concierto en el Filmore, Sebastian se puso tan contento, no dejaba de decirme lo orgulloso que estaba de mí. Sus palabras eran como navajas que iban perforando mi piel cada vez más profundo.

-Quiero que me platiques todo con detalles Blaine, pero me tengo que ir. Te veo por skype en la noche, está bien?-

-Ok, nos vemos más tarde-

-Blaine, estoy muy orgulloso. Te quiero.-

-YO también te quiero.- le conteste, solo que de mis labios esas palabras salieron muy melancólicas.

Después de colgar el teléfono, me quede quieto y callado, igual que ella en la orilla de la cama, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar primero. Solo estábamos esperando que alguno rompiera la tensión, pero simplemente no teníamos el valor.

-Estas bien?- rompí el silencio yo primero. A ella le tomo unos segundos poder contestarme, pero lo hizo.

-Si, estoy bien… y tu?-

-Estoy muy confundido.- le conteste. Estas palabras entonces captaron su atención, entonces se dio la vuelta y mi miro.

-Por que?- me pregunto.

-Sobre todo. Lo que siento, lo que soy, lo que hice… lo que hicimos.-

-Blaine. No te estreses, ok. Fue solo un momento de diversión y ya, nadie tiene por que saberlo. Especialmente Sebastian.-

-Pero no podre mentirle y verlo a los ojos.-

-Pues deberás hacerlo. Recuerdas lo que paso con Kurt? No dejes que te pase lo mismo. Solo olvídalo, ok. Veras que todo estará bien.- Después de estas palabras, Jarren se levantó enredándose en la sabana y salió de mi recamara. Yo me quede ahí, pensativo, me puse las manos en la cabeza como intentando borrar lo sucedido, y me recosté de nuevo en la cama. Resulto aún más difícil olvidarlo teniendo el aroma de Jarren en mi almohada.

Por la noche, estuve platicando con Sebastina por Skype, ver su cara, su sonrisa me hizo recordar por que lo quería tanto, no quería hacerle daño, se que el me ama pero simplemente no quería poner su amor a prueba, quiero tenerlo contento y a mi lado. Ademas, este evento jamas se repetiría, así que voy a tratar de olvidarlo y enfocarme plenamente en este hombre maravilloso que simplemente con verlo lograba quitarme el aliento.

- Adivina qué? Le dije a mis padres que quería pasar mi cumpleaños en San Francisco y me dijeron que si.-

-En verdad? Me alegra. Así podre darte tu regalo en persona.-

-A mí solo me alegra poder verte. -

-a mí también-

Seguimos hablando toda la noche, era como si el tiempo no pasara para nosotros, era como si mi culpabilidad me hiciera apreciar mas al hombre de mi vida.

Estaba acostado en mi cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero el ligero aroma del perfume de Jarren aún seguía impregnado en mi almohada, no pude evitar inhalar profundamente, su aroma era embriagante. De pronto escuche mi puerta abrirse lentamente.

-Blaine, estas despierto?- la voz de Jarren casi susurrando me decía.

Me di la vuelta para mirarla.

-Que sucede, estas bien?-

-No puedo dormir. No puedo apagar mi cerebro, sigo pensando en cosas y no logro conciliar el sueño.- me decía mientras se acercaba a mi cama, luego se sentó a mi lado y me pregunto. –Me puedo quedar aquí'-

Lo pensé por un momento. Después de lo que paso, no creí apropiado tenerla cerca, pero también se que no puedo evitarla solo porque yo no quiero tener problemas con Sebastián. Así que me moví para dejarle espacio y levante la cobija para dejarla entrar, ella se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo, la tape y recargue mi cabeza en su cabello. Ahí estaba ese aroma familiar que tenia mi almohada. Inhalé de nuevo profundamente y cerré mis ojos para dormir. O por lo menos eso creí que haría, pero estaba equivocado. Con la mano en que me tenía abrazado, comenzó a acariciarme, primero el pecho y después el estómago, en cuestión de un minuto empezó a bajar su mano hasta tocarme. Al principio no me moví, tal vez quería hacerle creer que estaba dormido y tal vez así dejaría de tocarme, aunque en este punto, no estaba seguro de querer que se detuviera. Sus manos suaves empezaron a estrujar mi pene, apretándolo firmemente mientras lo estrujaba de arriba abajo, entonces empecé a sentir la sangre recorrerme hasta estar completamente erecto. Una vez llegue a este punto no pude contenerme más, busque su cara, tenía la necesidad de besarla y entonces encontré sus labios. De nuevo me vi segado por el momento, no podía detenerme, nada existía en este mundo más que sus dulces labios y su cuerpo ardiente. Jarren estaba sobre mi, yo no podía dejar de besarla, luego por ella misma logro despojarse de la pijama quedando completamente desnuda sobre mi. Tomo mi pene y comenzó a meterlo en ella. Mientras entraba, empecé a sentir un delicioso escalofrío. Luego ella, una vez que estaba completamente dentro, comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo sin dejar de besarme. Yo sentía la humedad entre sus piernas y el rose ajustado de su entrada. La tome por las caderas atrayéndola hacia mi con más fuerza.

-Si, me gusta esto.- me decía excitada. Sus palabras hacían que sintiera más deseo por ella. Quería tomarla toda, nunca tener que soltarla. Estaba drogado en placer. Entonces empecé a sentir que pronto me vendría y ella seguía sobre mi, tomando control. De pronto un poco de lucidez me invadió dándome la fuerza suficiente solo para advertirle:

-Me voy a venir.- por un momento reaccione que no estábamos usando protección y que probablemente no era buena idea venirme dentro de ella. Algo que la noche anterior pareció no importarnos. Pero mis palabras no fueron a tiempo, ella estaba teniendo su orgasmo, arqueando su cuerpo hacia atrás y exhalando fuertemente, entonces me vine, aún seguía dentro de ella cuando sentí la liberación de mi cuerpo. Y una vez más exhaustos y satisfechos nos quedamos dormidos.

La mañana siguiente, desperté y Jarren no estaba en mi cama, era como si todo lo hubiera soñado, pero no fue así. Aún seguía el dulce aroma de su perfume en mi almohada. Me levante de la cama y no fue una sorpresa saberme desnudo. Levante del piso el pantalón de la pijama que tenia puesta anoche me lo puse y Sali del cuerto. Ahí estaba ella, en la cocina apurada dándole los últimos tragos de café a su taza.

-Buenos días Blaine.- me dijo con un tono alegre pero como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Buenos días.- le conteste serio, aun confundido de lo que había pasado. Acaso lo soñé todo?

-Me tengo que ir, voy a llegar tarde a mi clase. Nos vemos luego.- me dijo corriendo hacia la puerta, tomo su abrigo y sus llaves y salió del departamento dejándome con tantas dudas.

Yo también me fui a clases, mientras estaba en la clase de composición, sucedió de nuevo, era como un flash back de lo que había pasado anoche, su cuerpo esbelto contoneándose sobre mi, su respiración agitada y su aroma, ese aroma que me era imposible sacarlo de mí, no solo estaba impregnado en mis sabanas, si no en mi piel también.

-Señor Anderson- una voz interrumpió el momento, entonces volví a la realidad, seguía aun en clase y al parecer el profesor me había hecho una pregunta que no alcance a escuchar.

-si?.- le conteste al profesor.

-Quiere decirnos señor Anderson, cual es la clave para componer una melodía?-

-Inspiración?- le conteste, pero al parecer no era la respuesta que estaba esperando la clase por que escuche a todos los compañeros reírse.

-En realidad.- dijo el profesor interrumpiendo la risa de todos. –esa es una buena respuesta, no puede haber buenos escritores o compositores sin inspiración. Pero mi pregunta iba mas a la parte técnica señor Anderson, pero gracias por su aportación.- continuo el profesor.

Al salir de la clase, Patrick estaba gritando mi nombre tratando de llamar mi atención, pero yo seguía distraído y no pude escucharlo a la primera.

-Blaine, que te pasa, te he estado gritando, no me escuchaste.-

-No, discúlpame. Hoy no me siento muy bien.-

-mejor vete a tu casa.-

-Si, eso hare.-

-Oye te puedo dar algo para que se lo entregues a Jarren.-

-Que es?-

-Oh, es solo algo que se que le encantara.. El otro dia menciono que le gustaban las lunas, y vi este dije en forma de luna que me recordó a ella y se lo compre. Patrick me entrego una cajita de terciopelo en color gris.

-Por qué no se lo entregas tu mismo.- le pregunte, aunque mi tono no sonó del todo honesto.

-No quiero que sienta que la estoy presionando, pero en verdad quisiera que tuviera esto, me encantaría vérselo puesto.-

-Patrick, no quisiera ser grosero, pero no quiero estar en medio de esto. Si tu quieres buscarla hazlo, pero no me pongas a mi de por medio, es muy incomodo.-

-Tienes razón, no lo pensé. Yo se lo entrego cuando la vea.-

-Ok. Me tengo que ir, te veo mañana en clase.-

Entonces me di la vuelta y me fui. Se que en ese momento estaba sintiendo celos, pero no podía decírselo a él, ni a nadie más porque ni si quiera yo sé lo que me está pasando. Me estaré enamorando de ella? Pero como puede ser eso si tan solo en pensar en Sebastian logra poner una sonrisa en mi rostro, lo necesito más de lo que pude necesitar a nadie más, ni si quiera pro Kurt sentí esta necesidad de tenerlo. Pero entonces que es esto que siento por Jarren. Solo en pensar en su nombre enciende un fuego en mi. Que es esto?

Por la noche estaba en mi recamara, había pasado el resto de la tarde terminando la composición de una nueva canción, el hecho de sentirme confundido me inspiro a componer una melodía en piano. El profesor tenia razón, inspiración es la clave para componer.

Yo estaba en mi recamara cuando escuche la puerta del departamento abrirse, era Jarren que venia llegando de la escuela tal vez. Pude escuchar como dejaba las llaves sobre la mesa y la puerta del refrigerador abrir y cerrase, de pronto se escucho que alguien toco a la puerta de entrada, Jarren abrió y una voz masculina le pregunto.

-Hola Jarren, esta Blaine aquí.-

-Oh, hola Patrick. No lo se, vengo llegando, tal vez este en su recamara. Quieres me fije?-

-Bueno en realidad no quisiera molestarlo, hoy no se sentía bien y vine a ver como se sentía.-

-Pues pasate, voy a revisar haber si no esta dormido.-

Patrick entro al departamento y pude escuchar la puerta cerrar, entonces cuando Jarren estaba a punto de venir a buscarme, escuche la voz de Patrick hablar de nuevo.

-Espera, antes de que te vayas. Ten esto es para ti.- Le dijo Patrick entregándole la cajita gris.

-Que es?- pregunto ella

-Abrelo. Cuando lo vi, me acorde de ti.-

Jarren abrió la cajita y pude escuchar su expresión de contenta.

-Ah que bonito, muchas gracias. Como supiste que me gustan las lunas?-

-Tu me lo dijiste.-

-Lo hice? Oh, no lo recuerdo, pero gracias, esta divina.- y con eso se dio la media vuelta y los pasos de Jarren se acercaban a mi recamara. Entonces toco mi puerta, extraño por que los últimos días no lo había hecho.

-Blaine, estas aquí?- me preguntaba detrás de la puerta. Entonces me levante y abrí la puerta. –Hey, no sabia que estabas en casa, Patrick viene a verte.- me dijo haciendo espacio para ver que detrás de ella estaba él. Entonces se dio la vuelta y se retiro dejando a Patrick en mi puerta.

-Como estas?- me pregunto

-Bien.- le conteste haciéndome a un lado para dejarlo pasar, Patrick entro a mi recamara y se sentó en la orilla de mi cama mientras yo volvía a la silla del escritorio donde tenia la computadora rendida terminando los últimos detalles de la canción.

-Mejor, eh estado trabajando en el proyecto de composición.

-Pero es para el fin de mes, aun tienes tiempo.

-Lo se, pero me sentí inspirado. Quiere escuchar algo de lo que llevo?-

-Seguro.- me dijo poniéndose cómodo sobre mi cama. Entonces me di la vuelta para reproducir en la computadora lo que había estado haciendo toda la tarde. La canción empezó a tocar, un lento compás del piano era lo que se escuchaba, entonces entro mi voz acompañado del piano. Cuando la canción iba a la mitad, algo empezó a distraer a Patrick, se quedo fijamente viendo debajo de la almohada, su curiosidad hizo que investigara, entonces estiro su mano para alcanzar eso que había llamado su atención, al jalarlo voltee y me di cuenta de lo que había sacado, parecía un delicado pañuelo en color rosado, pero fue hasta que Patrick lo tomo con ambas manos para encontrarle forma que me di cuenta de lo que era. Era el short rosado de la pijama de Jarren.

-Que es eso?- me pregunto

Yo me quede mudo, no supe que contestarle, sabia perfectamente lo que era, pero no tenia palabras para describirlo, así que insinúe no saberlo.

-Es tuyo?- me pregunto –Ahora me vas a decir que te estas poniendo ropa de mujer.-

-Que? No!- le conteste instintivamente.

-Que hace esto aquí en tu recamara.- Sus preguntas era legítimas, yo mismo me hacia esa pregunta. –Son de Jarren?-

-No lo se. No tengo idea de cómo llego esto aquí.- le conteste. Entonces Patrick se acercó la prenda a su rostro e inhalo profundamente.

-Huelen a vainilla y coco. Sin de ella, Jarren huele a eso.-

Entonces se los arrebate y los metí al cajón del escritorio. –No hagas eso.- le dije cerrando el cajón con fuerza.

Patrick se quedó dudoso de cómo había llegado esto a mi recamara, pero al final de cuentas pareció no querer pesarlo demasiado y simplemente me dijo.

-Blaine, mi amigo. Dámelos por favor, déjame tenerlos.-

-Por supuesto que no, probablemente los esté buscando.- le dije, al mismo tiempo apague la música de la computadora sin dejar que terminara la canción. Eso fue indicación para Patrick de que las horas de visita habían terminado. Entonces se levanto como si nada y me dijo.

-Ok, me tengo que ir. Te veré mañana.- Abrió la puerta de mi recamara y ambos salimos hasta la sala donde Jarren seguía en la cocina.

-Nos vemos Jarren.- se despidió Patrick, en ese momento ella se dio la vuelta y ambos nos dimos cuenta que traía una camiseta que hacia juego perfecto con lo que nos acabábamos de encontrar en mi recamara, el mismo tono de rosa y hasta las pequeñas florecitas bordado en color blanco eran iguales. Solo que la parte de abajo de su pijama era un pantalón en color azul, nada combinable con su blusa.

-Me gusta tu blusa.- le dijo Patrick sarcásticamente, aunque Jarren pareció no entender el chiste.

Días después, por fin llego el momento, Sebastian había llegado a San francisco. Estaba tan contento de volverlo a ver que cuando me llamo que venía llegando a la puerta del edificio, Salí corriendo a buscarlo, ahí estaba bajando la maleta de la cajuela del taxi, ni si quiera me había visto el en el momento que corrí a sus brazos.

-Heeeey!- le dije mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente

-Te extrañe tanto!- le dije y lo bese en los labios. Sebastian también estaba contento de verme, y aunque estaba cansado por el viaje, se veía muy guapo, sobre todo cuando usaba el beanie que parecía ser varias tallas extras pero me encantaba como le cubría el cabello, también traía unos lentes de sol, tratando de cubrir sus ojos cansados por el viaje ya que había tenido que despertar muy de madrugada para poder llegar a San Francisco lo más temprano posible.

-Finalmente estoy aquí. Me moría de ganas de verte.- me contesto y subimos al departamento. Durante el camino en el elevador no dejamos de besarnos, me sentía tan contento de tenerlo cerca que me resultaba imposible dejar de tocarlo. Una vez en casa, deje la maleta en el pasillo y continue dándole besos hasta llevarlo al sillón de la sala.

-Tienes hambre?- le pregunte

-No. Comí algo en el avión. Ahorita solo quiero recostarme un rato junto a ti.-

-Ven vamos a la recamara para que descanses.- Lo tome de la mano y caminamos juntos hasta mi recamara donde lo recosté en mi cama y empezamos a besarnos. En ese momento no hicimos mas que besarnos y acariciarnos, Sebastian venia tan cansado que lo deje dormir el resto de la mañana y aproveche ese momento para hacerle algo de comer para cuando despertara.

La comida estaba casi lista, estaba apagando la estufa cuando de pronto sentí dos brazos acariciándome por la espalda.

-Huele delicioso.- me dijo Sebastian. Se había despertado y salió de la recamara para buscarme encontrándome aquí en la cocina.

-Quieres comer?- le pregunte

-Si, me muero de hambre.-

-siéntate, esto ya esta listo.- le dije mientras tomaba un plato para servirle un poco de spaguetti que le había preparado, era una de las pocas cosas que sabia hacer bien.

En ese momento el sonido de la puerta abrirse llamo nuestra atención, era Jarren que estaba llegando.

-hey, mira quien esta aquí!- le dije con entusiasmos esperando que ella viera que por fin había llegado Sebastian. La verdad era que últimamente ya no platicábamos mucho y no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle que Sebastian vendría. Jarren lo vio con sorpresa.

-Hola Sebastian, no sabia que vendrías.- le dijo mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

-en verdad? Yo le dije a Blaine que vendría hace dos semanas.- le contesto admirado volteando a ver a Blaine.

-Creo que olvido contármelo.- le dijo ella volteando a ver a Blaine un poco amenazante.

-Pensé que te lo había dicho. A la mejor soñé que te lo dije.- le dije nervioso

-Me da gusto que estés aquí, sé que Blaine te extraña mucho.-

-Gracias, yo también me moría por verlo- le dijo, luego hizo una pausa volteando a ver su plato. –vamos a comer. Quieres un poco?-

-Si no les molesta, me encantaría un poco, me muero de hambre.-

-Ven toma un plato, esta delicioso. Blaine lo cocino.-

Sebastian y yo nos sentamos en la mesa mientras Jarren tomaba otro plato y se servía un poco, luego se sentó con nosotros. Sebastian empezó a contarnos sobre algo relacionado con los Warbler, el sabia lo mucho que me interesaba enterarme de todo lo relacionado con ellos, eran como mi segunda familia. Entonces Jarren se para de pronto de la mesa aventando la silla y corriendo hacia el pasillo. Sebastian y yo nos quedamos asustados a tan abrupta reacción, luego se escucho la puerta del baño azotarce con fuerza. Inmediatamente me levante de la mesa para ir a buscarla y saber lo que le había pasado.

-Estas bien?- le pregunte detrás de la puerta. Pero pude darme cuenta que estaba vomitando.

Unos minutos después, salió Jarren del baño secándose a cara que aparentemente se había lavado antes de salir.

-Disculpame Blaine, no me siento muy bien, creo que mejor voy a descansar.-

-Necesitas algo?- le pregunto Sebastian que estaba al final del pasillo aun en la cocina.

-No gracias. Solo me quiero acostar. Buenas noches chicos.-

-Buenas noches.- le conteste aun preocupado.

Después de cenar, Sebastian y yo nos sentamos un rato a ver una película la cual nunca le pusimos atención por que era mas emocionante sus besos que termine sentado sobre el mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. Para el final de la película yo ya esta empezando a meter mi mano por debajo de su cinturón, pude darme cuenta que Sebastian estaba completamente erecto para mi al igual que yo para él. Ambos estábamos mas que deseando y listo para lo que seguía.

-Vamos a tu recamara.- me dijo él casi sin aliento. Una vez que cerramos la puerta de mi recamara, Sebastian me tomo entre sus brazos levantándome de mis pies y cargándome hasta la cama sin dejar de besarme.

-Te deseo tanto Blaine.- me dijo mientras me recostaba en mi colchón despojándome de la camisa y desabrochando mi pantalón. Entones estaba completamente desnudo para él y comenzó a besarme por el cuello y el pecho, trazando con su lengua un camino que iba al sur hasta poner entre sus labios ardientes el centro de mi pasión. Era como morir, sentía como salirme de mi propio cuerpo. Sebastian sabía perfectamente cada zona de mi cuerpo que hacia volverme loco, una caricia, un poco mas de presión. Todo eso que lograba que pudiera llegar al clímax, era increíble estar entre sus brazos y sobre todo entre sus piernas.

-Te quiero dentro de mi.- me dijo Sebastian susurrando al oído en un tono suave y a la vez demandante, como si al no hacer lo que me pedía me pudiera castigar.

Empece a besarlo nuevamente en los labios por unos segundos mientras que lentamente lo volteaba boca abajo, entonces tome un poco de lubricante que tenia preparado junto a la cama y lentamente comencé a entrar en él. Estaba tan apretado que casi resulto un poco doloroso para mi, Sebastian a la vez mordía la almohada tratando de soportar el dolor. Una vez que estuve dentro de él, me di cuenta que ahí era donde pertenecía y entonces gemí en placer. Comencé a mover mis caderas lentamente, Sebastian siguiéndome ligeramente el ritmo, peor los gemidos de Sebastian comenzaron a ser constante con el ritmo, su respiración mas rápida y su entrada mas placentera. Y ahí lo tenia frente a mi recostado boca abajo mientras que yo entraba y salía de el, entonces por un minuto cerré mis ojos y ya no era él, ya no tenia frente a mi la espalda fuerte y robusta de Sabastian debajo de mi, ahora miraba la silueta curveada y minúscula de una mujer, y por un segundo y como si estuviera en un trance, como un drogadicto que se olvida la realidad, tome por la cintura el cuerpo frente a mí, y entonces sucedió, lo penetre con tal fuerza como lo había hecho antes con Jarren, la velocidad que jamás había aplicado con Sebastian, pero su grito de dolor me saco del trance, dándome cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder.

-Detente, Blaine detente por favor.- me suplicaba Sebastian. Yo me detuve inmediatamente pero aun seguía dentro de el.

-Estas bien?- le pregunte preocupado y apenado, entonces trate de salirme lentamente, pero Sebastian comenzó a quejarse de dolor, arqueando la espalda hacia atrás como si pasara una vara ardiendo en llamas sobre el. Sebastian no podía decir nada, ponía todas sus fuerzas en contener el dolor y aunque trataba de no llorar, las lágrimas le salían involuntariamente. Cuando por fin Salí de él completamente pude darme cuenta de la realidad del daño, había un poco sangre entre sus piernas y sobre mi estómago también.

-Mi amor, perdóname. No quise lastimarte.- le dije preocupado. Sebastian entonces poco a poco empezó a respirar profundo, yo le secaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas, entonces me miro, tal vez vio la preocupación en mis ojos y lo asustado que estaba de haberlo lastimado que luego aun con sus ojos llorosos me dijo:

-Me gusta como suena eso.- me dijo con su voz aun quebrada

-Que cosa?- le pregunte mientras le acariciaba el rostro tiernamente, esperando que con un poco de ternura pudiera aliviar su dolor.

-La manera en que me acabas de llamar.- me contesto con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual hizo que me relajar aun poco, por que era una señal de que estaría bien.

-Cómo? "mi amor"… pues eso es lo que eres. Eres el amor de mi vida.-

-Es la primera vez que me dices que me amas.- me dijo aun sin poder moverse mucho.

-Sebastian, te amo.-

-Yo también te amo.- me contesto

-Perdóname, debí ser más cuidadoso, no sé qué fue lo que me pasó.-

-No te preocupes, estaré bien. Entiendo que hayas perdido el control, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuvimos juntos que te dejaste llevar por el momento.-

-Estas seguro que estarás bien? Porque creo que te lastime demasiado, mira hay sangre.-

-Oh dios mío!- dijo Sebastian sorprendido, era obvio que ni el sabia la magnitud del problema, pero más que preocuparse pareció darle risa. –estaré bien. Es solo un poco de sangre, sanara para mañana.- Y con eso me recosté a su lado esperando que mañana se repare el daño que hice. Pero por dentro no podía dejar de sentirme culpable, era mi subconsciente que me traicionaba, no podía ocultarme lo que había hecho, pero al decirle la verdad sé que lo voy a perder y ahora que lo tengo me doy cuenta más que nunca que lo amo.

Desperté la mañana siguiente teniendo a Sebastian en mis brazos, lo contemple mientras dormía, inhalando y exhalando, la luz del día lo hacía verse radiante.

-Te amo Sebastian.- le dije susurrando creyendo que seguía dormido y que no me escucharía.

-yo también te amo, me contesto aun con sus ojos cerrados.

-Creí que estabas dormido.- le dije sonriendo.

-Lo estaba, pero pude sentir tu respiración en mi cara y eso es algo que mi cerebro no puede resistir tener por mucho tiempo sin querer besarte.- Me contesto por fin abriendo sus ojos para mirarme, entonces me acerque más a él para besarlo.

De pronto un extraño ruido que venía de afuera de la recamara en dirección del baño llamo nuestra atención. Era Jarren de nuevo en el baño parecía que vomitaba de nuevo.

-Se ha de haber intoxicado con algo que comió en la calle.- comento sebastian.

-Tal vez.- le conteste volteando hacia mi puerta.

Por la tarde yo llegue a la casa, había estado todo el día en la calle con Sebastian, y decidimos quedarnos lo que queda del dia en la casa. Yo había llegado primero, él se había quedado esperando la comida que habíamos ordenado para llevar. Cuando entre a la casa Jarren ya había llegado, o probablemente nunca había salido. Estaba en la cocina preparando lo que parecía ser su cena. Su cabello estaba aun mojado, probablemente acababa de salir de bañarce.

-Como te sientes?- le pregunte dejando las llaves sobre la mesa mientras me acercaba a la cocina.

-Mejor, gracias.- me contesto sin mirarme, se veía muy ocupada buscando algo dentro del refrigerador. Luego cerro la puerta de este y me miro.- Como esta Sebastian?- me pregunto con un tono algo sarcástico. Al principio no entendí por que lo preguntaba.

-Que?- le pregunte como si no hubiera escuchado correctamente su pregunta.

-Por lo que escuche anoche, pareció que lo hubieras apuñalado por la espalda.-

-oh… hum, ah- me quede sin palabras, era claro que las paredes entre nuestras recamaras no era lo suficientemente gruesas. –él está bien.-

-mas vale que tengas cuidado Blaine.- me dijo mirándome provocativamente, seduciéndome. – Sebastian no es como yo.- luego me sonrió tomando el plato de su cena y dando la media vuelta alejándose de mi dirigiéndose hacia su recamara. Sus palabras me pusieron nervioso, pude sentir mi sangre caer a mis pies, probablemente me veía pálido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, pero lo bueno es que nadie estuvo ahí para ver mi reacción. Jarren sabia de alguna manera que me tenía en sus manos, era como si disfrutara jugar con mi mente. Ella sabe lo confundido que me siento sobre todo lo que ha pasado, ella conoce el verdadero amor que siento por sebastian pero también sabe del deseo que tengo por ella. Yo siempre supe que era gay, esa no fue una historia fácil de asimilar, pero una vez que me acepte como gay, las cosas empezaron a tener sentido, luego hubo ese pequeño instante en que bese a Rachel, creí que eso era confuso! Pero solo fue el efecto del alcohol, pero ahora esto? Pero ni si quiera me siento confuso con mi sexualidad, ser gay o bi sexual no era lo que me atormentaba, si no mis sentimientos entre Sebastian y Jarren. Yo sé que amo a Sebastian, que con él quisiera vivir el resto de mi vida, pero Jarren. Con ella algo más carnal, algo físico que me atrae hacia ella como un imán, lo único que pensó al tenerla cerca es penetrarla con fuera, besarla hasta que mis labios sangren. Pero esos pensamientos en verdad no me gustan.

Sebastian llego minutos después con una bolsa de plástico que contenía nuestra comida, la puso sobre la mesa y nos sentamos a cenar, yo ya estaba listo con los platos y cubiertos para la cena. Yo estaba particularmente serio durante la cena, Sebastian lo noto inmediatamente.

-Estas bien?- me preguntó

-Si, muy bien, por qué?-

-Bueno, estas muy callado desde que llegue de comprar la cena. Acaso no te gusto?-

-Claro que si. A la mejor solo estoy algo cansado. Tuvimos un día muy largo.-

-Tengo una idea, ve buscando una película mientras yo levanto un poco la cocina, luego la podemos ver mientras te doy un masaje.-

-Me agrada esa idea.- le dije. Entonces me levante para irme a la recamara. Mientras tanto Sebastian se encargó de guardar lo que nos había sobrado de la cena y lavar los trastes que habíamos utilizado, luego antes de regresar a la recamara entro primero al baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes antes de acostarse. Luego abrió la puertita debajo del lavamanos para tirar a la basura el pedazo de hilo dental que había utilizado, entonces algo llamo su atención, Sebastian tomo el bote de la basura completo para ver mejor eso que había atrapado su mirada. Enterrado bajo unos pedazos de klínex y un par de botellas de plástico vacías había un pedazo de plástico que parecía ser como el tamaño de una pluma. Normalmente Sebastian no es de las personas curiosas, pero ese pedazo de plástico era algo que a pesar de haberlo estado pensando nunca creyó encontrárselo. Sebastian tomo un pedazo de papel y con este tomo la punta del plástico para sacarlo del bote. Sus sospechas fueron ciertas, era una prueba de embarazo. Sebastian vio la ventana donde te da el resultado, pero él no sabía leerlo, no tenía las instrucciones en el plástico, no había forma de saber si era positivo o negativo. Entonces inmediatamente volvió a dejarlo en el bote y salió del baño disimulado lo que había visto.

-La película está a punto de empezar. Mira lo que puse.- le dije a sebastan mostrándole la caja del DVD

-Burlesque!- me dijo, aunque su tono pareció no sorprenderle mi elección de película.

-Qué? No te gusto?- le pregunte decepcionado de que no le gustara.

-Si claro. Quien no le gusta escuchar las notas altas de Cristina Aguilera. No te recuerda a alguien?- me pregunto

-Que? – le dije, creyendo no entender su pregunta.

-Sí. Esos tonos tan altos me recuerdan a mi ex… oh no espera! Tú ex. Sabía que había un Ex por ahí. – me contesto bromeando, luego empezó a sonreír burlonamente.

-Muy gracioso- le dije aventándole la caja del DVD vacía a su pecho como tratando de solo asustarlo, pero el solo se empezó a reír mas.

A partir de ese momento empezamos a juguetear, incluso Sebastian se había olvidado de lo que acababa de ver en el baño, lo cual al final de cuentas no le pareció algo de su incumbencia, Jarren ni si quiera le cae bien del todo.

-Crees que podamos hacer el amor. No quiero lastimarte.- le pregunte consternado, recordando lo que la noche anterior le había hecho.

-si podemos.- me dijo. –Pero solo si te relajas y me dejas cuidar de ti. Yo sabía lo que esas palabras significaban y creo que era tiempo, hemos estado posponiendo esta momento desde mi cumpleaños y hoy más que nunca creo que necesito retomarlo. Estaba decidido, lo mire a los ojos y lo bese por un momento, luego deje que me tomara de los tobillos poniendo mis piernas sobre sus hombros y entonces todo comenzó, Sebastian puso un poco de lubricante entre mis glúteos y comenzó a entrar muy lentamente, yo cerré mis ojos anticipándome al dolor, y ahí estaba, el mismo dolor que la última vez me había atacado. Grite! E inmediatamente Sebastian se detuvo.

-Relájate amor.- me dijo tiernamente.

Inhale profundamente y volví a cerrar mis ojos. Sebastian entonces intento entrar un poco más, forzándose muy lentamente en mí. Pero entonces mientras cerraba mis ojos y sentía como si mi cuerpo se rompiera a la mitad, entonces vi a Jarren mirándome como lo había hecho unos minutos antes en la cocina, seduciéndome y repitiéndome al oído "Sebastian no es como yo". Y fue como si esas palabras me cargaran de adrenalina, porque entonces mordiéndome el labio inferior y apretando las sabanas entre mis manos empecé a soportar el dolor, pero fue como si una parte de mi cerebro transformara el dolor en placer. Una vez que Sebastian estaba completamente dentro de mi, con su voz ronca y profunda gimió claramente de placer.

-Aaahh!- Sebastian parecía haber llegado a un punto de relajación estando completamente dentro de mi, como si hiciera una pausa para tomar aliento y continuar.

Abrí mis ojos y vi su rostro a unos centímetros de mí, se podía sentir que era un momento glorioso para el, y a la vez orgulloso de ser el quien estaba ahí junto a mi, y eso me hizo sentirme culpable. Empecé a llorar, pero no de dolor, simplemente me salían las lágrimas pero eran de vergüenza y culpabilidad.

-Estas bien amor.- me pregunto asustado de verme llorar. Moví mi cabeza para decirle que si y luego puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y empecé a moverlo, Sebastian comenzó a salir y entrar en mi lentamente, yo mantenía mis ojos abiertos evitando cerrarlo para no tener a ella en mi mente, quería asegurarme que este momento fuera solo de él, pero no fue así por que todo lo que empezaba a sentir era puro dolor, pero no me importaba, porque lo que yo quería era verlo disfrutar. Nunca me penetro con fuerza, siempre fue muy lento y cuidadoso, aunque yo intentaba jalarlo con fuerza hacia mí, pero el mejor que nadie sabía lo que te hacia si penetraba con fuerza, ya lo había experimentado una noche antes.

Minutos después, Sebastian llego al clímax terminando completamente exhausto. Él se recostó sobre mi pecho, respirando tan agitadamente que su corazón se podía sentir golpeando las paredes de su pecho como si quisiera salirse.

-Te amo Blaine.- dijo con voz baja casi como un suspiro.

-Yo también te amo.- le conteste sin saber si me había escuchado o no, por que parecía que se había quedado dormido sobre mi. Me di media vuelta para recostarlo sobre el colchón y me levante de la cama, necesitaba ir al baño.


	6. Chapter 6

Al salir del baño y abrir la puerta, Jarren me estaba esperando recargada sobre la pared de su recamara.

-Blaine… necesito hablar contigo.- me dijo con voz nerviosa

-Son las 2 de la mañana, no prefieres hablar mas tarde.?-

-Preferiria hablar ahorita.-

-ok- le conteste ingenuamente y a la vez intrigado de que era eso tan importante que no podía esperar. Era obvio que lo que fuera era algo que no quería que Sebastian se enterara. Si hubiera sido antes, le hubiera dicho que yo no tengo secretos con Sebastian, pero dadas las circunstancias, las cosas había cambiado.

Jarren me invito a su recamara y me sento en la base de la cama, me sente con nerviosismo, me sentía incomodo pero trate de mantener la compostura y actuar relajado.

-Que sucede.- le pregunte, tratando de apresurar la platica para salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible. Jarren me miro por unos segundos y me sonrío de una manera burlona.

-Antes quiero felicitarte, finalmente perdiste tu virginidad.-

-Que?- le pregunte como si sus palabras hubieras hablado en diferente idioma.

-Bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.-

-Eso era lo que me querías decir.- le dije levantándome de la cama para salir de su recamara.

-No, espera!. Disculpa, no es eso. Olvidado.-

-Estoy muy cansado Jarren, en verdad quiero irme a dormir.-

-Estoy embarazada.- me dijo de repente, al principio no capte sus palabras, era como si no estuviera hablando conmigo, como si la conversación fuera de con alguien mas, pero luego la mira y ella tenia sus ojos fijados en mi, entonces supe que si era para mi esa noticia. Me quede cayado, no hice mas que mirarla por unos segundos, esperando a que me dijera que era una broma, pero su rostro parecía sincero, incluso preocupado. Nunca la había visto de esta forma. Entonces miles de preguntas se me venia a la cabeza: cuanto tenia de embarazo?, su familia lo sabia? Se quedaría con el bebé? Lo daría en adopción? Pero sobre todo, Quien es el padre?

-Quien es el padre?- le pregunte con voz quebrada, como si no quisiera que salieran las palabras de mi boca. Jarren agacho la mirada, como si la pregunta le molestara, se dio la media vuelta dándome la espalda y dejándome con la angustia de su respuesta.

-Eso no importa.- me contesto molesta, luego volvió a verme y me dijo –No me voy a quedar con el paquete.

-Lo darás en adopción?- le pregunte

-Que?! No!, no puedo tener este bebé, mi padre me mataría y estoy segura que me sacaría de la escuela. Nadie debe de saberlo.-

-Vas a abortar?- le pregunte molesto desaprobando las palabras de mi boca.

-Por supuesto.-

-No Jarren, no puedes hacer eso.- comencé a alterarme –Quien es el padre? –

-Si, es tuyo! No he estado con nadie desde que me mude a esta casa.-

Me quede sin aliento, podía sentir la sangre recorrer mi cuerpo, era una mezcla de miedo y adrenalina.

-No, no puedes abortar.- le dije tratando de recobrar fuerzas.

-No, tu no entiendes, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, solo te estoy avisando. N si quiera te iba a comentar, no se por que lo hice. Estúpidas hormonas me traen como loca.-

La adrenalina volvió a recorrerme, esta vez manifestada en ira. Como podía ser tan fría? No le importaba en lo mas mínimo una vida inocente. Entonces me acerque a ella cegado por la desesperación y la tome fuertemente del cabello, acercándome a su cara y le dije con furia.

-No voy a permitirlo!-

-Auch! Suéltame! – me dijo librándose de mi, pero sin ningún temor me reto.- y que si lo hago, que vas a hacer al respecto? Me golpearas con tu nueva bolsa Prada? O me ahorcaras con tu bandera de arcoíris? Niño gay!-

En ese momento la vos de Sebastian se escucho llamando mi nombre por detrás de la puerta.

-Blaine. Que sucede?- abrió lentamente la puerta de la recamara de Jarren para ver lo que estaba pasando. Jarren y yo lo miramos, ella le sonrío cruzando sus brazos como si su interrupción no hubiera llegado en mejor momento, yo por mi parte aun sentía coraje, camine hacia el para salir de la recamara no sin antes darle a Jarren una ultima advertencia.

-Esta conversación no ha terminado.-

-Si, tu puedes hablar todo lo que quieras. Oh mejor aun, háblalo con tu novio, pero m decisión esta tomado Blaine y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo.-

-Ya lo veremos.- le dije saliendo de su recamara azotando la puerta con fuerza.

-Que sucede?- me pregunto Sebastian preocupado. Yo ignore su pregunta y camine hacia mi recamara aun furioso. Llegue hasta mi cama y me recosté pero Sebastian seguía parado frente a mi, con sus brazos cruzado como esperando una respuesta.

-No me vas a decir lo que paso?- me dijo serio.

-Hablamos mañana, ahora quiero dormir.- le dije ignorándolo mientras me tapaba con las cobijas. Entonces Sebastian sin decir una palabra tomo la almohada junto a la mía y camino hacia la puerta.

-A donde vas?- le pregunte

-Voy a dormir en la sala. Odio dormir contigo cuando estas enojado. Así que mejor mañana platicamos.- me dijo y abrió la puerta.

-Sebastian por favor, regresa a la cama.- le rogué –lo siento, por favor no te vayas, te necesito.- Estas ultimas palabras lo hicieron detenerse, entonces me miro aun algo molesto y camino hacia mi.

-Jarren esta embarazada.- le dije esperando que reaccionara con sorpresa.

-Ya lo sabia.- me contesto

-Como lo supiste, ella te dijo?-

-No. Vi en la basura una prueba de embarazo, pero no estaba seguro del resultado, pero por los síntomas, me imagine que era positivo.-

-Pues, me lo acaba de confirmar y me dijo que piensa en abortar. Por eso me puse como loco.-

-Te entiendo mi amor, yo tampoco estoy a favor del aborto, pero es su cuerpo. No puedes forzarla a tenerlo. Ademas, eso es algo entre ella y el padre de ese niño.- Yo lo mire serio, como queriéndole decir la verdad, pero no dije nada más, no tuve el valor de contarle que el padre era yo, ni si quiera creo haberlo asimilado yo mismo. Lo único que hice fue abrasarme a él, pensando que serían los últimos momentos que este a su lado, porque una vez que supiera la verdad, se que me dejaría por haberlo traicionado.

Mientras me recostaba en los brazos de Sebastian, disfrutando de sus tiernas caricias y sus delicados besos que me daba en la frente, pensaba que tal vez Jarren tenia razón, este bebé le tendría muchos problemas a ella, perdería muchas cosas que en su mayoría son solo físicas, pero que al final de cuentas son cosas que le duele perder, como a mi, me duele perder a Sebastian, él es lo único que se que perdería, lo se por que así perdí a Kurt. Pero luego lo pensé de nuevo, que culpa tenia la criatura de lo que nosotros hicimos. Me sentí un miserable.

La mañana siguiente me levante primero que Sebastian y cuando Salí de mi recamara, me di cuenta que Jarren seguía dormida también. Me prepare un café y me quede pensativo en la cocina, callado mientras miraba fijamente la base de la mesa. Entonces Sebastian salió para acompañarme con un café.

-Buenos días.- me dijo tiernamente.

-Buenos días.- le conteste serio aun perdido en el abismo de mis pensamientos.

-Estaba pensando que mientras vas a tus clases, yo pudiera ir correr un rato por embarcadero.-

-Si claro!- le conteste fríamente.

-Blaine, me estas escuchando? Te vez algo distante.-

-Sebastian- le dije haciendo una pausa.-Sabes que te amo verdad?-

-Si, y yo te amo a ti. Pero a que viene tu pregunta?-

-Necesito decirte algo.- le dije, pero de pronto me vi interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta de Jarren que salía de su habitación.

-Buenos días niños.- nos saludo al vernos en el comedor.

Inhale profundamente al escucharla, entonces la mire y le dije:

-Jarren, puedes venir un segundo por favor.-

-Blaine, me tengo que ir. En realidad no tengo nada que hablar contigo, te veré mas tarde. Bye Sebastian.- dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-Jarren ven acá!- le ordene. Mi voz fue muy demandante que Jarren no le quedo mas que detenerse y acercarse al comedor. –siéntate.- le dije calmado. Sebastian pareca no entender a donde iba todo esto.

-Sebastian.- continue –Te amo, y por eso necesito ser honesto contigo.-

-Blaine.- me decía la voz de Jarren como anticipandoce a lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero la ignore.

-hace unas semanas.- le empece a contar a Sebastian –algo paso.-

-Estas seguro Blaine?- me interrumpió Jarren. Yo solo la ignore y continue.

-Hace unas semanas Jarren y yo tuvimos relaciones, estaba muy ebrio y no pensé en lo que hacia.- Jarren solo agacho la mirada. Sebastian nos miraba a ella y a mi asombrado.

-Están bromeando?- nos pregunto Sebastian molesto. Yo gire mi cabeza para indicarle que no era una broma. Jarren solo volteaba a los lados con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

Sebastian puso sus brazos sobre la mesa y agacho su cabeza hasta tocarse el cabello, pude ver como lo jalaba un poco desesperado por lo que le acababa de contar. Lo tome de las manos intentando evitar que siguiera jalándose el cabello, pero solo logre que me aventara para que no siguiera tocándolo

-Sebastian. El bebé que espera Jarren es mío.- le dije con angustia, como si lo que le había dicho no fuera suficiente. La información para el fue suficiente, se levanto de la silla aventándola detrás de el y camino hacia la puerta dándole un fuerte golpe con su puño a la pared y saliendo del departamento azotando la puerta detrás de el.

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos entre ella y yo, luego Jarren hablo.

-Muy bien Anderson, gracias por ese momento insignificante. No se cual fue el punto en decirle la verdad.-

-Por que necesitaba ser honesto con él.-

-Bueno, me alegra que seas honesto, ahora eres un feliz hombre soltero.- me dijo sarcásticamente. –Bravo!- me aplaudió, luego se levanto para irse también.

Cuando Jarren salió del edificio, Sebastian estaba ahí, callado y pensativo, entonces se acerco a el sin decirle una palabra, se recargo en la pared junto a el y comenzó a buscar algo de su bolsa. Sebastian no le dijo nada, solo se quedo callado. Jarren entonces saco una cajetilla de cigarros y saco uno poniéndoselo en la boca, luego tomo el encendedor y comenzó a prender el cigarro, una vez que prendió inhaló una vez y por su boca comenzó a salir una cortina de humo blanco. Entonces Sebastian le arrebato el cigarro.

-No deberías de estar fumando.- le dijo. Antes de tirarlo, se lo puso en la boca e inhalo profundamente.

-No sabia que tu fumaras.- le dijo Jarren

-Ocasionalmente, pero nunca frente a Blaine.-

-Ya veo que tu también tienes tu secretitos.-

-Que quieres?- le pregunto mientras tiraba el cigarrillo y lo pisaba para evitar que se siguiera consumiendo.

-Fue un terrible error lo que paso, y te puedo asegurar que Blaine te ama.-

-Se que me ama. Solo que no estoy seguro si me desea.-

-Que quieres decir?-

-Sabia que algo había pasado, me di cuenta por la manera en que me hacia el amor. Era muy distinto. Pero pensé que seria algún otro chico, nunca me imagine que fuera contigo. No se puede competir con una mujer.-

-Esto no es una competencia entre nosotros Sebastian, yo no lo amo, ni el me ama a mi, Blaine te ama a ti.-

Sebastian se quedo callado un momento, las piezas del rompecabezas estaban muy confusas, no parecían tener sentido unas con otras, simplemente no había forma de saber lo que estaba sintiendo. Dio un ultimo suspiro y le dijo a Jarren.

-Voy arriba. Te veo después.- se dio la media vuelta y subió al departamento.

Blaine seguía sentado en el comedor, girando la taza de café y metido en la profundidad de sus pensamientos, cuando escucho la puerta abrir y miro que era Sebastian, also la cabeza como queriendo decirle algo, pero Sebastian lo detuvo.

-Entonces eres bisexual?- me pregunto Sebastian, parecía estar calmado aunque triste.

-No.- le conteste, luego hice una pausa y le dije. –No lo creo.-

-No se que decirte. Solo siento como si una parte de mi hubiera muerto. Siento que te perdí.- dijo tristemente, se podía escuchar su voz quebrarse, pero aguantaba el no llorar.

-Pero estoy aquí Sebastian, no quiero ir a ninguna parte sin ti.-

-Pero lo hiciste. Hay tantas cosas en tu vida que me cuesta tanto mantenerme en ella. La escuela, nueva ciudad, nuevos amigos y ahora no solo hay una mujer en tu vida, si no que estas a punto de ser papá. Ya no queda espacio para mi, tu novio gay.-

-No quiero perderte. Tu eres lo único que quiero que no cambie de mi vida.-

-No lo se Blaine. Creo que es mejor para ti si me voy. Necesitas tiempo para pensar.-

YO ya no pude decirle nada mas, solo lo miraba con tristeza en mis ojos, lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, entonces Sebastian se dio la vuelta hacia la recamara y se alejo de mi.

Sebastian salió de mi recamara con las maletas en la mano, camino arrastrándolas hasta la puerta de la entrada donde estaba yo parado, esperando que mi presencia lograra convencerlo de quedarse, pero ya estaba convencido, su mirada era casi fría, evitando verme directamente a los ojos, incluso traía unas gafas obscuras aun están dentro del departamento.

-Sebastian, por favor, quédate.-

-Me tengo que ir Blaine, el taxi me espera.-

Entonces lo abrace fuertemente, por unos segundos esperando sentir su calor como siempre lo había sentido cada vez que me abrazaba, pero esta vez no fue así, por el contrario, Sebastian me empujaba ligeramente para liberarse de mi abrazo.

-Adiós Blaine.- me dijo finalmente dando la vuelta, evitando a toda costa mirarme a los ojos. No tuve que verme de frente para darme cuenta que sus ojos también lloraban a pesar de las gafas que lo cubrían.

-Sebastian.- le por ultima vez, capturando su atención. – Este es un adiós para siempre?- le pregunte tristemente.

-No lo se.- fue lo ultimo que me contesto y se fue, dejándome una gota de esperanza de que tal vez lo vuelva a ver.

Esa noche llore hasta quedarme dormido, la soledad de mi habitación era insoportable e incluso Jarren no había regresado a dormir. Al día siguiente no soporte mas quedarme en el departamento y me fui a la escuela, trataba de mantenerme distraído, pero no podía quitar mi mente de Sebastian y Jarren. Extraño a Sebastian.

En una banca de la universidad estaba sentado sin mucho animo de seguir con el día, entonces Patrick se acerco a mi.

-Que pasa Blaine, no te vez muy bien.-

-Sebastian y yo terminamos.- le conteste

-Ya veo. Y que paso?, por que terminaron?-

-por que soy un idiota!- le dije alterado.

-Que hiciste?.- me pregunto sorprendido

-olvidalo, no quiero hablar de esto.-

-Ok, como quiera. Pero, entonces te puedo hablar de algo?- Patrick me pregunto sabiendo que no estaba muy de humor para atender sus problemas.

-De que?-

-Se que no quieres escuchar sobre esto pero necesito preguntarte si sabes lo que le sucedió a Jarren?-

-Que?!- le pregunte pensando que probablemente le había sucedido algún accidente y que pro eso no había llegado a dormir. –que paso?- le pregunte demandante.

-No se si sea apropiado que te lo platique yo, tal vez ella debería de decírtelo, pero necesito platicarlo. Jarren esta embarazada!.-

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron pero me pusieron nervioso, por lo menos no había sucedido alguna catástrofe. Entonces mas tranquilo le respondí.

-Si, hace dos días que lo se.- le conteste angustiado, nervioso casi como si quisiera repeler las palabras de mi boca.

-Blaine, tu sabes quien es el padre?- me pregunto

-Como sabes que esta embarazada?- le pregunte evadiendo su pregunta.

-Me lo dijo ayer, me llamo por que necesitaba dinero para la clínica, quiere abortar.-

Lo mire preocupado y le pregunte:-Le diste dinero?-

-No, aun no. Le dije que le ayudara a conseguirlo, pero creí que tal vez si tu sabias quien es el padre del bebé, tal vez el pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión. Incluso estoy dispuesto a casarme con ella, ser el padre de su hijo. La amo Blaine.-

-Patrick, Se que el padre de su hijo tampoco quiere que aborte, se que hablo con ella pero no sirvió de nada.-

-Bueno, entonces hablare con ella, tal vez me de una oportunidad.-

-Patrick, antes que hables con ella, hay algo que debes saber. Es sobre el padre de su hijo.-

-El también la ama, verdad? Probablemente no me vaya a dejar que me le acerque.-

-No, no es eso. El padre de su hijo soy yo.- le dije con voz seria.

-Que? De que hablas?- me decía sin creer lo que había escuchado.

-Fue un momento estúpido que paso, yo.-

-Cuando?- me interrumpió Patrick sin mirarme.

-Fue la noche que tocamos en el Filmore.- le conteste con la mirada agachada en vergüenza. Luego hubo un momento de silencio entre nosotros, de pronto Patrick se levanta alteradamente y me dice:

-Alejate de ella joto imbécil.- y con esas palabras se alejo de mi.

Para cuando regrese al departamento, las cosas de Jarren no estaban en su recamara, toda su ropa y sus perfumes, collares, bolsos, todo absolutamente todo lo que le pertenecía había desaparecido, solo un par de ganchos quedaban colgados en el closet. Nunca me había sentido tan solo, la recamara de Jarren era un símbolo de como se sentía mi alma. En ese momento quería llamar a Sebastian, decirle que lo necesitaba, saque el celular pero no me atreví a llamarle, solo mire la foto que tenia del aun en la pantalla de mi celular. Después de un momento, empece a marcar unos números y presione el botón de llamar, al segundo tono una voz familiar me contesto

-Hola?-

-Hey.- le dije casi a punto de llorar, era la voz delicada de Kurt

-Blaine, que sucede?-

-Necesito un amigo desesperadamente en este momento.-

-Dime que pasa.-

Entonces entre llantos y suspiros le conté todo lo que me estaba sucediendo, como perdí a Sebastian, mis amigos y mi compañera de cuarto. EL sacar todo y escuchar la voz de Kurt diciéndome que todo estaría bien me hizo sentirme un poco mejor.

Tres meses después, había intentado seguir con mi vida, aunque esta se había vuelto algo solitaria, Patrick lo llegue a ver un par de veces por el campus, pero siempre me ignoraba como si nunca me hubiera conocido, Jarren seguía sin saber nada de ella, probablemente para estos momentos ya estaría con alguien mas disfrutando de su juventud después de haberse desecho de su problemita y Sebastian, durante todo este tiempo, le había marcado algunas veces, pero nunca contestaba, ni si quiera los mensajes me respondía. En verdad lo extrañaba tanto.

Hice una nueva amistad, un chico que al igual que yo también era gay, al principio se que su atracción por mi fue lo que lo hizo acercase, pero ahora creo que esta conforme con solo mi amistad.

El tiempo seguía su curso, meses y meses pasaban y todo lo sucedido parecía empezar a enterrase en mi pasado, ya estaba creando esta nueva vida, incluso había un chico que empezaba a ser de mi interés, salimos un par de veces, parecía ser el inicio de algo, hasta que una noche venia llegando del bar, yo estaba acompañado por Jonathan, el chico con el que empezaba a salir. Esta noche como todo un caballero me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi departamento, donde mientras buscaba las llaves para abrir, el comenzó a besarme. Se sentía bien tener un nuevo interés en mi vida, por fin dejarme llevar, cuando la campana de elevador sonó, no pude evitar mirar quien podría estar llegando al mismo piso que el a tales horas de la noche, no era ni tan tarde, apenas las 11 de la noche. Entonces una carreola sale del elevador siendo empujada por alguien que no se alcanzaba a ver todavía salir. Entonces cuando por fin la persona que empujaba esa carreola fue visible, me quede atónito, como si lo que mis ojos estuvieran viendo no fueran mas que un espejismo, en ese momento me olvide de Jonathan y puse todos mis sentidos sobre la silueta que se acercaba hacia mi.

-blaine.- dijo la voz de la silueta

-Sebastian?- le respondí queriéndome asegurar que lo que miraba fuera real.

Sebastia se acerco a mi puerta donde seguía yo junto a Jonathan. Jonathan entonces lo miro amenazante primero, como si estuviera invadiendo su territorio, pero al ver lo que Sebastian llevaba empujando, su rostro cambio de inmediato.

-Es hermoso bebé.- le dijo Jonathan –Es tuyo?-

-Si, es mi hijo.- le respondió, aunque parecía que me respondía a mi por la forma en que me miraba. Yo mire al bebé que estaba durmiendo envuelto en una cobija de color azul con un gorrito que hacia juego.

-Hola soy Jonathan.- se presento amablemente con él.

-Sebastian Smyth.- le contesto extendiéndole la mano para saludarlo y luego –Y el es Jamie.-

-Que haces aquí?- le pregunte aun sorprendido de verlo.

-bueno, vinimos a visitarte. Pero veo que llegamos en mal momento.- dijo Sebastian mirando a Jonathan.

-Mejor me voy a ir para dejarte con tus amigos, te llamo mañana?-

-Ok.- le conteste, luego Jonathan se acerco a mi para darme un beso de despedida, pero gire mi cara y termino solo dándome un beso en la mejilla. Fue un momento muy incomodo para mi., luego Jonathan tomo el elevador, girando su mano despidiéndose y Sebastian le respondió con el mismo gesto.

Entonces deje que sebastian entrara con la carreola al departamento, una vez dentro lo primero que hizo fue desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad que mantenía al pequeño en su lugar, luego lo tomo en sus brazos recargándolo sobre su hombro, el bebé seguía dormido.

-Que haces aquí?- le pregunte serio.

-Ya te lo dije, venimos a visitarte y a que conocieras a mi hijo.-

-Tu hijo? Vienes a restregarme que ya tienes una familia? Que te casaste?-

-No, no me case. Mi familia es solo Jamie y yo.-

-Es realmente tuyo?-

-Legalmente lo es, pero si quieres saber si lleva mi sangre, no, no es mi sangre, lo adopte.

-Pues felicidades, es un bebé hermoso.-

-Lo se. Quieres cargarlo?-

-No. No quiero despertarlo.-

-No lo despertaras, ven tómalo!- Sebastian puso en mis manos el pequeño cuerpecito de Jamie dormido profundamente, el cambio de brazos pareció no haberle afectado el sueño. Lo mire fijamente, cada curva de sus mejillas, cada escaso cabellito en su piel incluso sus delicados deditos que se mantenían empuñados aun estando dormido.

-Es perfecto!- le dije a Sebastian

-Lo es, igual que su papá.-

-Si, siempre fuiste perfecto.- le conteste cariñosamente

-No, Blaine. No hablaba de mi. Si no de ti. Jamie es tu hijo.-

-Que?-

-Jarren fue a buscarme a Lima antes de que Jamie naciera, me dijo que no había tenido el valor de abortarlo. Y eso le costo que su padre la sacara de la escuela y le quitara todo lo que le había dado, vino a mi a pedirme dinero en lo que encontraba trabajo, luego se dio cuenta que le seria difícil mantener a su hijo, le dije que te buscara pero ella ya había decidido darlo en adopción, entonces fue cuando le dije que yo quería adoptarlo, dentro de mi era como querer tener un pedazo de ti conmigo para siempre. Ella acepto, hicimos los arreglos necesarios y ahora Jamie es mío legalmente.-

-Gracias por déjame conocerlo.-

-Bueno, en realidad hay algo mas. Una cláusula en la que estipula que tu eres el padre biológico y que si lo deseas, podemos compartir la custodia.-

-En verdad? Me encantaría, podría ir a Lima unas veces, y las otras Jamie podría estar aquí conmigo.-

-Yo estaba pensando en algo distinto, como tal vez tener a Jamie los dos bajo el mismo techo.- Las palabras de Sebastian eran dulces.

-Quieres que vivamos juntos?-

-No. Quiero que durmamos juntos. Aunque no se si aun tengo lugar en tu vida, veo que Jonathan quiere algo contigo.-

-Jonathan es solo un amigo. Y sabes que en mi vida siempre has tenido tu lugar, y ahora Jamie cabe perfectamente en mi vida también. Aun te amo-

-Yo también te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo.-


End file.
